La guardería del tío Kuroko
by 8maxi69
Summary: Resumen: Lo que parecia un día normal para ir a clases en la guardería de Kuroko. Termina siendo una catastrofe..(Soy malo en los resúmenes denme una oportunidad.)
1. Chapter 1

La guardería del tío Kuroko

Capitulo 1

El cielo estaba mas azul que nunca, era obvio que aria calor todo el día...

\- Vamos, vamos Ren, se nos hace tarde. - Decía un rubio de ojos dorados corriendo de un lado a otro con una mochilita amarilla con dibujos de pequeños aviones, en sus manos.

\- No te apresures tanto papá, aun falta media hora.- Le contesto un pequeño de 6 años con los ojos y el cabello dorados.

\- Kurokocchi me dijo ayer que te peleas te con Kentaro-kun. - Dijo de la nada el rubio de nombre Kise Ryota, mientras tomaba de la mano a su hijo y salian hacia el auto que se encontraba estacionado cerca..

\- Kencchi empezó. - Con un puchero el pequeño Ren cruzo sus brazos y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Si peleas de nuevo, Kurokocchi me dijo que no habría galletas para ti y para Kentaro-kun tampoco.- Empezando a manejar el auto, Kise miro divertido como el puchero de su hijo se hacia mas infantil.

\- ¡Papá! ... ¡eso no es justo!...

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo... pero bueno, vamos en busca de Kasamatsucchi y sus gemelos.- sonrió Kise.

*En algún otro lugar*

"Tin ton~" (es un timbre -.-)

\- ¡Yo abriré papá! - se escucho una voz algo infantil de un pequeño de ojos y cabello verde con lentes, que con pasos apresurados corrió hacia la puerta de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, el peliverde fruncio el seño al ver a su "molesto" tío Takao y a su prima-amiga, Miyabi.

\- Nee Shiro-chan~ Mientras mi papi busca al tuyo, vamos al auto. - La pequeña hija de Takao no le dio tiempo de dar respuesta, pues tomo su mano y lo jaloneo hacia el auto que estaba estacionado a unos tres metros de ellos.

\- E-espera... hey, mi mochila...-

\- No te preocupes Shiro-chan, le diré a Shin-chan que la lleve al auto.- le sonrió su "tio" mientras entraba a la casa en busca de su amigo peliverde.

\- Hoy ayudaremos al tío Kuroko a recoger el desorden que hicieron Kentaro-chan y Ren-chan ayer, ayudaras ¿verdad? - una vez estaban ambos sentados en los asientos de atrás en el auto, Miyabi empezó a hablar mientras se movía como gusano en el asiento.

\- No te muevas tanto y, yo no tuve nada que ver en esa pelea, no tengo por que ayudar. - Shirou se acomodo sus lentes para despues cruzar los brazos.

\- Que malo eres Shiro-chan… le diré al tío Kuroko que no te de galletas por no ayudar. - Dijo la niña haciendo pucheros.

*En algún otro lugar *

\- Wuajajaa ya estas viejo papá. - Se reía un pequeño de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos del mismo color, al ver a su padre levantándose del sofá mientras hacia gestos de dolor.

\- No te rías Kentaro, mira que aun no olvido que Kuroko me dijo que te peleas te ayer con Ren.- Le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a su hijo, para luego caminar hacia la salida de la casa.- Vamos ala guardería, los demás seguro ya están de ida.- Kagami tomo de la mano a su hijo mientras este se quedaba callado y con una mirada aburrida tomo su mochilita y se dejo guiar hacia el auto por su padre.

\- La pelea la empezó Ren.- Kagami suspiro, era la sexta vez que su hijo le decía eso con un puchero.

*En algún otro lugar*

\- ¡Papá! ... ¡Tsuyoshi no quiere llevar su mochila al auto!- Grito desde la puerta de la gran casa un azabache de ojos azules plateados.

\- ¡No es cierto!, ya la lleve, ¡es él el que no lleva la suya! - Grito otro de cabello y ojos iguales a los del otro niño.

\- Jejeje aun no se como controlas a esos dos, Kasamatsucchi. - sonriendo, Kise miro como los gemelos Kasamatsu peleaban por unas simples mochilas.

\- Toshio, Tsuyoshi. Si no se calman los dejo a ambos en su habitacion hasta que llege del trabajo.- Amenazo Yukio a sus hijos los cuales pararon de pelear.

\- ¡No podemos faltar hoy! - Toshio fruncio el seño al recordar que su tío Kuroko aria galletas luego miro a Ren el cual estaba intentando acariciar el gato mascota de los gemelos. - Ren no toques a mi gato.

\- Shiocchi es menor que Tsuyocchi por unos minutos, ¿verdad tío Yukio? - pregunto ignorando al azabache menor que al notarce ignorado un aura oscura lo rodeo.

\- Si Toshio es menor que Tsuyoshi. - le contesto Yukio notando el aura de muerte de su hijo.

\- B-bueno se nos hace tarde para el trabajo haci que vamos ya a la guardaría de Kurokocchi. - Dijo rápido el rubio mayor al notar el aura del pequeño azabache.

\- Te golpearé cuando mi padre y el tío Kise no esten. - le susurro el pequeño azabache al oido de Ren, el cual temblo de miedo y de nervios se acomodo el pelo hacia tras y sonrió forsado.

\- Papá, Ren y Toshio se pelearan hoy. - dijo aburrido el gemelo mayor mirando como su hermano y su bullicioso amigo rubio, se mantenían callados.

\- Recuerda Ren, una pelea mas y no habrá galletas para ti. - Fue lo último que se escucho del piloto del auto.

*En algún otro lugar*

\- Padre, Ya estoy lista.- una niña de mirada seria, cabello rojo largo y suelto adornado solo con una binchita dorada y ojos heterocromaticos, se presento firme y educadamente en la oficina de su padre Akashi Seijuro.

\- Bien, Akemi, es hora de irnos a la guardería de Tetsuya. - Akashi se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso y luego caminar seguido de su hija hacia el chofer que los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión Akashi.

*Con Kagami y Kentaro *

\- Papá. - Hablo el pequeño Kentaro luego de haber estado en silencio. - Papá. - Volvió a hablar esta vez mirando a su padre, el cual muy sumido en sus pensamientos estaba. - Papá, el tío Aomine y Eiki quieren subir al auto... y el semáforo esta en verde hace dos minutos, el tío Kuroko nos enseño que si esta en verde uno tiene que avanzar cuando esta en algún medio de transporte..

\- Oh... claro, cla... ¡¿que Aomine y Eki qué?! - fue cuando Kagami se dio cuenta que detrás de el habían un monton de autos que le piteaban, y no solo eso, sino que Aomine, sosteniendo de la mano a su hijo, tocaba la ventana del lado de Kentaro.

Kagami avanzó un poco y se estaciono, haciéndole señas a Aomine de que podía subir.

\- ¡Bakagami!, ¡que tienes en esa cabeza que no me dejabas subir!, ni siquiera respetas los semáforos, ¡eres bombero por dios!. - Nada mas subir al auto junto con su hijo, Aomine empezó a gritar cosas a Kagami.

\- Hola Eiki. - mientras los mayores se gritaban y el auto avanzaba, Kentaro se paro de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto y miro hacia atrás para saludar a un pequeño peliazul de ojos profundos y azules también.

\- Hola Kentaro. - Saludo el peliazul con una sonrisa. Parece que se llevaban mejor que sus padres.

los gritos de los mayores y la amistosa conversación de los pequeños fue cortada por el celular de Kagami.

\- ¿Hola?... ¿Qué?... Espera no te escucho lo pondré en alta voz...bien habla.

\- Jefe.. hay un incendio... un niño que se identifico como Kuroko Yuuki... nos llamo dándonos la dirección de una guardería y nos dijo que estaba atrapado con su padre y... ¿Jefe? - el hombre que llamaba a Kagami se quedo callado.

\- ¡Maldicion!... escuchame... llama a los demás y vallan rápido hacia aya yo estoy a unas cuadras de allí. - Kagami no escucho respuesta, colgó y incendio la sirena que tenia en su techo, y avanzo rápido hacia la guardería.

\- Maldicion, maldición, maldición... ¡Kuroko! ... ¡Yuuki! - Grito Aomine.

\- ¿Qué le sucede al tío Kuroko? - pregunto con los ojos brillosos el pequeño Kentaro.

\- Y por que Yuu dijo eso..- En el mismo estado el pequeño Eiki miro a su padre.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

La guardería del tío kuroko

Capitulo 2

\- ¿Qué le sucede al tío Kuroko? - pregunto con los ojos brillosos el pequeño Kentaro.

\- Y por que Yuu dijo eso..- En el mismo estado el pequeño Eiki miro a su padre.

\- No es momento niños. - les dijo Aomine evitando mirarlos a los ojos, sabia que si los miraba terminaría angustiado y nervioso y no quería pegarle eso a los niños.  
\- ¡Mira papá! humo y mucho... hay en... ¡la guardería! - grito peli-rojo al mirar por la ventana estando a solo una cuadra.

Cuando llegaron ya el camión de bomberos estaba allí junto con los bomberos, incluso había policías alejando a las personas del lugar.

Kagami salio rápido del auto no sin antes sobarle la cabeza a su hijo y susurrarle; " todo estará bien" para luego salir corriendo hacia los bomberos.

\- Los dos no se muevan del auto ¿ok? ... y... Eiki, tranquilo ¿ok? - no espero respuesta solo salio rápido del auto corriendo hacia los policías.

\- Kentaro - Hablo Eiki

\- Mmm? - Kentaro dejo de mirar la ventana y miro al peli-azul.

\- Em... no nada.. - Eiki se quedó callado al igual que Kentaro.

*Con Aomine*

Aomine noto que Kise, Kasamatsu, Takao, Midorima, Himuro, Murasakibara y Akashi acababan de llegar junto con sus hijos.

\- Daiki ¿que rayos paso? ... ¿donde estan Tetsuya y Yuuki? - Cuestiono Akashi nada mas llegar con su hija de la mano.

\- Primero que nada es peligroso que los niños respiren este ambiente, por eso... niños vallan al auto de Kagami allí están Kentaro y Eiki.- Apunto Aomine dicho auto, y los niños, recibiendo la aceptación de sus padres, corrieron hacia el auto que era lo suficientemente grande para todos.

\- ¡¿Aominecchi que paso?! - chillo Kise mirando el fuego que se extendia por todo el techo de la guardería.

* Con Kagami*

Nada mas bajar del auto Kagami corrió hacia sus compañeros y miro el incendio.

\- Rápido la manguera... ¡siganme! - grito acercandoce hacia la entrada del lugar.

Mientras corría pudo notar que algunos de sus amigos llegaban con sus hijos y que luego los niños corrían hacia su auto. "Espero que quedan todos" suspiro.

\- Jefe, estamos rodeando la casa, pero el fuego es muy intenso. - Dijo uno de los bomberos que traía la manguera hacia Kagami.

\- ¡Sigan en lo suyo! - Grito, recibiendo en coro un "Si" - ... rápido, Teiyo, Mojame de pies a cabeza, que hay un niño y un hombre dentro...

*con los Niños*

\- ¡Gyaaa! ¡Kencchi tu papá entro a la guardería! - Grito Ren mirando por la ventana, recibiendo un golpe de parte Toshio que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo - Eso dolio. - se quejo.

\- No se muevan tanto y quedence sentados y callados y mas que todo tranquilos.- Hablo Akemi, y todos se quedaron quietos.

\- Miyabi no eres ninguna rosa, haci que quedate quieta . - Se quejo el único peliverde en el auto, al tener sentada en sus piernas a Miyabi.

\- No te quejes Shirocchi, que no eres el único que tiene a alguien encima.- Susurro Ren.

\- ¿Que acabas de decir Ren? - dijo Tsuyoshi, que estaba sentado en las piernas de Ren...

\- Nada, Nada.. - se quedo callado.

\- No los entiendo, ¿por que están tan tranquilos? - pregunto un pequeño con cara de poker de pelo brillante negro que cubria su ojo izquierdo, tiene tambien un lunar debajo del ojo derecho.

\- Em.. ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto Eiki.

\- ¿No recuerdas a Ryocchi? - pregunto Ren mirando a Eiki que estaba sentado con Kentaro en el asiento del piloto.

\- Sinceramente no.- contesto mirando al chico.

\- perdona... mi nombre es Himuro Ryo nos conocimos todos en una reunión que hizo el Tio Akashi-san hace 3 años. - se presento sin moverse.

\- Oh... yo soy...-

\- Aomine Eiki... ¿verdad? - le interrumpió el peli-negro.

\- Si.. y respondendiendo a tu pregunta... Estamos tranquilos gracias a que quienes se encargan son nuestros padres.. el tío Kuroko y Yuuki estarán bien... creo... - dijo Eiki diciendo bajito lo último, siendo escuchado solo por Kentaro y Akemi, quien no dijo nada.

\- Tranquilo tonto. - le susurro Kentaro en su oído. Haciendo que Eiki se mueva un poco incomodo pero sonriendo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

El ambiente en el auto cambio repentinamente.

\- Jeje.- sonrió nervioso Ren al sentir el cambio.- esta sensación... No la sentía desde que...

\- Mejor callate Ren.- le susurro Toshio. Tsuyoshi se hizo el desentendido.

(Estaban sentados haci: en la parte de atrás Ren con Tsuyoshi, Toshio estaba alado de Ren pero solo. Alado izquierdo de Toshio estaban Shirou y Miyabi, y al lado izquierdo de ellos estaban Ryo con la hija de Murasakibara en sus piernas. y En la parte de adelante en el asiento del piloto estaban Kentaro y Eiki, mientras que en el asiento del copiloto estaba Akemi sola con los ojos cerrados y parecía pensatiba.)

*con Kagami*

El hombre de nombre Teiyo tomo la manguera entre sus manos y mojo entero a su jefe con el agua.

\- Bien es suficiente. - dijo Kagami, enseguida Teiyo se detuvo y se dedico a echarle agua a la puerta del lugar. - ¡La derrivare! - dijo una vez que vio poco fuego en la entrada.

Kagami derribo de una patada la puerta, tosió una vez se encontró dentro.

\- Mucho humo - susurro y continuo. - ¡Yuukii!... ¡Kurokooo! - empezó a gritar.

El fuego lo empezó a rodear, por lo que se quedo quieto.

\- ¡Yuukiii!... ¡Kurokooo!.- volvió a gritar una y otra vez.

\- ¡Ayuda! - escucho un débil grito.

\- ¡Yuuki!... ¿donde estas?... sigue gritando... - Al reconocer la voz del grito Kagami empezó a mirar por todos lados.

\- ¡E-estoy... aquí de-debajo de usted! - escucho la devil voz de Yuuki, al mismo tiempo que sentía golpes en la madera debajo de sus pies.

¡Cierto! Kuroko tenia una especie de pequeño almacén debajo de su casa.

\- Te sacaré de allí Yuuki no te asustes. - dijo Kagami saliendo de la casa rápidamente, tosiendo en el acto. - Teiyo rápido mojame...

\- ¡Si! ...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

La guardería del tío Kuroko3

Capítulo 3

\- Te sacaré de allí Yuuki no te asustes. - dijo Kagami saliendo de la casa rápidamente, tosiendo en el acto. - Teiyo rápido mojame...

\- ¡Si! ... - Teiyo tomo la manguera nuevamente y la dirigió hacia su jefe mojandolo nuevamente.

\- Suficiente...- dijo Kagami, Teiyo se detuvo.. - Aomine necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Yuuki. - dijo al notar que todos sus amigos se acercaban.

\- Encontraste a Yuuki que alivio.- Hablo Takao.

\- Midorima..- Hablo Kagami de nuevo mientras tomaba la manguera de Teiyo y mojaba a Aomine.- Yuuki a respirado mucho humo necesitara atención inmediata..- dijo y sin esperar respuesta entro junto con Aomine a la casa.

\- Takao rápido enciende el auto y esperame nanodayo. - Takao de inmediato salio corriendo hacia su auto. Mientras el peli-verde tomaba su celular y marcaba a su hospital.. - Hola... si soy Midorima... necesito que alisten dos salas de emergencia rápido... sin escusas nanodayo...- y colgo, luego miro a Kise - ¿Podrías llevar a Miyabi y a Shirou al hospital? - pregunto acomodado su lentes.

\- No hay problema Midorimacchi.

*con Kagami y Aomine*

Al momento de entrar, ambos empezaron rápido a golpear la "puerta" del almacén subterráneo, asta que por fin luego de un minuto, cedió.

\- Yuuki... ¡Yuuki responde! - Grito Kagami bajando por una escalera de metal, rogando que la falta de presencia que el pequeño peli-celeste heredó de su padre no haga de las suyas, mientras Aomine, se quedaba arriba.

Kagami termino de bajar las escaleras y busco con la mirada, el fuego, estaba por todas partes allí abajo.

\- Tío K-kagami cof cof... duelee.. - escucho la débil voz de Yuuki y lo diviso cerca echado en el suelo.

¡Por dios! el fuego estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, de echo paracia que intentaba mover sus piernitas ya que tenia fuego en su pantalón en la parte de la rodilla.

\- ¡YUUKI! ...- Kagami se acerco rápido sin importar el pisar el fuego. Saco un guante de lana que tenia empapado en su bolsillo derecho y lo exprimio en la parte de la rodilla. Apagando el leve fuego y dejando a la vista una sangrante quemadura. - Resiste Yuuki...

Aomine estaba desesperado buscando por todo lo que quedaba de casa a Kuroko... El baño, Las habitaciones de arriba, en donde le cayo encima parte del techo y se lastimo la pierna derecha.. la cocina... en ningún lugar estaba Kuroko.

Cogeando, Aomine, camino hacia donde estaba Kagami saliendo con el cuerpo de Yuuki en sus brazos.

\- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto apresurado el peliazul.

\- No lo se... - fue lo único que contestó y salio corriendo con Yuuki. Mientras Aomine, salio detras de el.

*con los niños*

\- Gyaaa... Kencchi, Kencchi, ¡Kencchiii! - Hablo de la nada el rubio mientras se movía intentando pararse, pero Tsuyoshi le dio un golpe a su estomago con su codo y el Rubio termino por quedarse quieto.

\- Que sucede Ren.- Hablo con tono desinteresado el peli-rojo.

\- Toma, toma. - Dijo lanzandole una bola de papel.

\- ¿Sabes escribir Ren? - Se burlo Kentaro.

\- Solo lee, si es que sabes.. claro.. - Ren Sonrio burlón.

\- Niño mimado.. - Susurro Kentaro y leyó el papel que le lanzó Ren, poniendoce serio.

"Kencchi, ¿ya hablaste con tu padre? "  
Era lo que decía el papel.

Kentaro saco de su mochila un lápiz y escribió en la misma hoja. Para luego pasarsela de nuevo echa bolita.

Ren puso una mueca de tristeza al leer la respuesta de Kentaro.

" Tengo miedo. ¿Como crees que le diré que me gusta un chico? ¡Tengo 7 años!"  
Era lo que decía.

Ren tomo su lápiz otra vez y escribió. Luego le lanzo el papelito a Kentaro pero este fue a dar ala cabeza de Eiki, quien no dijo nada y solo le dio el papel a Kentaro.

" A mi y a Zencchi nos gusta también un chico." Leyó Kentaro y ladeo la cabeza al recordar a Ogiwara Zenji.

\- Los niños de hoy. - Suspiro el gemelo mayor al notar la conversación "secreta" de esos dos.- "Tenemos d años ¿como saben acerca de la orientación? Solo el tío Aomine es el culpable por hablar de mas" - penso suspirando agotado de solo recordar las veces en las que Aomine "ayudaba" en sus raros días libres a su tío Kuroko en la guardería, contando cualquier cosa a los niños, temas que se supone se hablan cuando uno tiene 13 o 14 años. Y siempre Kuroko lo terminaba regañando. Claro que Akemi , Eiki, Kentaro y Shirou, siempre le ponían algo en los oídos de Yuuki para que no escuchara.

Escribiendo rápido una respuesta y lanzándole el papelito a Ren. Ren recibió el papelito y leyo.

"Si a mí me gusta Eiki... a ti quien te gusta?"  
Ren estaba a punto de escribir algo en el papelito logrando solo escribir "T". Pero su padre apareció abriendo la puerta.

*Afuera*  
\- ¡Midorima! - se escucho el grito de Kagami saliendo de la casa.

Midorima se acerco rápido y tomo en sus brazos a Yuuki sin decir nada, luego corrió hacia el auto donde estaba Takao ya con el auto encendido.

\- Vamos Takao no me gusta que la respiración de Yuuki este haci nanodayo. - Dijo Midorima subiendo al auto. y ni bien cerro la puerda, Takao avanzo rápido hacia el hospital.

\- Maldición, en donde estaba Yuuki, no vi por ningún lado a Kuroko. - Dijo Kagami mirando como la casa se caía lentamente.

\- Yo revise por todos lados y no lo encontré.- Dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Por... todos lados? - susurro Kise, todas las miradas estaban sobre el.- Ren me dijo una vez que en el jardín...

\- Eso es... ¡no emos revisado el almacén que esta en el jardín! - Gritaron Aomine y Kagami al mismo tiempo mientras corrían detrás de la casa seguidos por Akashi, Murasakibara y Kasamatsu.

Kise y Himuro solo corrieron hacia el auto donde estaban los niños. Al llegar Kise abrió la puerta del lado en donde estaba Ren.

\- Ren, Miyabi, Shirou, y ustedes dos -mira a los gemelos.- vamos al hospital.- Fue lo que dijo Kise casi gritando se notaba muy agitado y preocupado.

\- Ryo, Nahomi, vamos nosotros también.- Dijo Himuro.

Mientras los niños bajaban y se acercaban a Kise y a Himuro, unas niñas acompañadas de sus padres se acercaron a ellos.

\- Disculpen..- Hablo uno de los hombres que tenia a su hija en sus brazos llorando. - ¿Como...?

\- ¡¿Como estan Yuu-kun y el tío Kuroko?! - Grito una de las niñas mientras lloraba.

Kise miro a la niña. La avía visto muchas veces en la guardería al igual que las demás niñas. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta... que. Habían como 15 padres y madres con sus hijos acercandose hacia el y Himuro. Todos esos niños eran alumnos de la guardería, y todos llamaban a Kuroko "Tío Kuroko" de cariño.

\- Por favor retirence este ambiente puede dañar la salud de los niños. - dijo un policía, Kise lo reconoció como la mano derecha de Aomine. Fred.

*con los demás*

Cuando llegaron al jardín, corrieron hacia un pequeño almacén que se vía intacto casi del fuego.

\- la puerta esta cerrada desde adentro. - Dijo Aomine

\- Apartate Ahomine- de una patada Kagami y Kasamatsu lograron derribar la puerta.

\- ¡Tetsuya! - fue lo grito Akashi al ver el cuerpo de Kuroko tumbado en el suelo.

Aomine tomo en brazos a Kuroko mientras que Kagami revisaba su pulso

\- Respira, pero muy lento.. maldición...-

\- Daiki vamos al hospital en mi auto es mas rápido, Taiga te encargo a mi hija. - y salio corriendo junto con Aomine.

\- ¡Te encargo a Eiki! - le grito Aomine.

\- ¿por qué Kuro-Chin estaba tan lejos de yuuki? - pregunto Murasakibara mientras corria detrás de Kasamatsu y Kagami.

\- No lo se.. - fue lo que respondió Kagami.

Cuando Kasamatsu, Murasakibara y Kagami llegaron con los demas, Kagami llamo a Teiyo.

\- Teiyo... encargate de que esto no se expanda. Tengo que ir al hospital. - Fue lo que le dijo al verlo cerca.

\- No se preocupe jefe.- salio corriendo hacia los demás bomberos.

\- Kasamatsucchi apresurece vamos a mi auto para ir al hospital.- Hablo Kise empezando a correr con los niños delante de el hacia su auto.

\- Atsushi... vamos mi auto podrá salir cuando Kise saque el suyo.- Hablo Himuro con Ryo en sus brazos.

\- Esta bien Muro-chin.. Nahomi Vamos. - tomo a su hija, una niña alta para tener 6 años, de cabello y ojos igual que los de su padre. De la mano y empieza a seguir a Himuro.

\- Kentaro, Eiki, sientence en la parte de atrás - hablo Kagami al entrar al auto y ver a su hijo y a Eiki en su asiento.- Y abrochence el cinturón de seguridad. Tu también Akemi asegurate el cinturón.

Continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

La guardería del tío Kuroko4

Capitulo 4

\- Kentaro, Eiki, sientence en la parte de atrás - hablo Kagami al entrar al auto y ver a su hijo y a Eiki en su asiento.- Y abrochence el cinturón de seguridad. Tu también Akemi asegurate el cinturón.

Los niños isieron de inmediato lo que Kagami dijo.

Todo el camino hacia el hospital fue en silencio.

Eiki estaba preocupado al igual que todos en realidad, y mientras miraba hacia sus pies, noto un papel arrugado..

\- "me mata la curiosidad por saber de que hablaban Ren y Kentaro. Ren es un descuidado, estoy seguro que ese es el papelito por el que hablaban." - pensó y sin que Kentaro se diera cuenta, alzo el papelito y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su mochila.

*con Akashi y Aomine*

En el momento en el que ambos subieron al auto del ex-capitan de Rakuzan, Kuroko se remobio en el asiento de atrás en donde estaba siendo sujetado por Aomine.

\- ¡Tetsu! - Grito Aomine, Akashi no dijo nada solo siguió conduciendo.

\- Yuu-kii..- Susurro y nuevamente gobernó el silencio.

\- Daiki... Llama a Shintaro o a Kazunari, para informarles que vamos en camino con Tetsuya..- Dijo Akashi y Daiki tomo su celular marcando el numeró de Midorima.

\- "Aomine.. Shin-chan no puede contestar esta atendiendo a Yuuki." - fue lo que le respondió la rápida y preocupada voz de Takao. Eso no le gusto a Aomine.

\- Solo dile que encontramos a Tetsu y vamos hacia allá.- Y la batería de su celular no le dio mas.

Tan preocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta que su mano derecha, que sujetaba la cabeza de Tetsu, estaba empapada de sangre, sangre que no solo logro manchar su mano, si no también un poco el asiento.

En el silencio de 5 minutos solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Tetsu, que solo logro angustiar mas a los dos.

\- ¡Llegamos! - Dijo Akashi bajando y ayudando a Aomine para que salga con Tetsu. - Ve de ida, tengo que hacer una llamada. - Dijo y Aomine no lo pensó dos veces y corrió un poco lento, pues aun cojeaba.

Akashi tomo su celular y busco en su lista de contactos a "Kouki", y espero a que este contestara.

\- " Akashi, ¿donde estas? la reunión empezara en 2 minutos" - Contesto la preocupada voz de Kouki.

\- Kouki, a habido un gran problema, ¿no as ido a dejar a Kei? - pregunto Akashi, mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del auto por la parte de donde Aomine había salido.

\- "No, Kei enfermo y lo deje en casa con Sakurai y Shun que se ofrecieron a acompañarlo". - Contesto Furihata aun con tono preocupado. - " ¿Que fue lo que sucedio? te escucho agitado".

\- Kouki... la guardería de Tetsuya se incendio, Yuuki y Tetsuya están siendo atendidos aquí en el hospital cent...- Akashi paro de hablar y abrió sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

\- " Por Dios no puede ser... "- contesto y se escucho de fondo una voz diciendo que fuera a la sala de reuniones.

\- Kouki escucha... encargate del negocio como mi mano derecha en la empresa... se que no me fallaras, nos vemos en casa.- y termino la llamada luego de escuchar un ¡Si!.

A Akashi, no le gusto para nada ver sangre en su asiento. O era sangre de Aomine o era sangre de Kuroko.

Decidió averiguarlo de inmediato.

Corrió hacia la entrada del hospital, cuando entro encontró a Aomine de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Daiki... que rayos haces. - pregunto mirandolo.

\- Akashi.. Tetsu recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza, mira. - Alzando sus manos dejo ver que estaban manchadas de sangre.

\- Ese tipo de golpes, puede ocasionar amnesia, pero me alegra que ese no haiga sido el caso de Kuroko, pero necesitamos un donante... Kuroko perdió mucha sangre.- Dijo Takao apareciendo por uno de los pasillos vestido con una bata blanca lo típico en un doctor.

\- Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que Tetsuya.- Dijo Akashi.

\- ¿Me acompañaría para verificarlo.? - Takao no espero respuesta y empezó a caminar.

\- ... - Akashi no dijo nada solo siguió a Takao. - Lavate las manos Daiki. Preocuparas mas a los demás que vienen en camino..

* 14 Minutos después.*

Ya habían llegado todos. Y se encontraban todos en silencio sentados en la sala de espera.

\- Ya estamos un poco mas calmados..que tal si nos ponemos a pensar en como rayos la guardería llego a incendiarce.- Hablo Kise casi en un gritito ahogado.

\- Tenemos muchas preguntas.. pero seria mejor esperar a que Kuroko y Yuuki salgan de peligro mortal, para averiguar algo. - Dijo Kagami sentado con Kentaro en sus piernas completamente dormido.

\- El tío Tetsuya haría hoy galletas para nosotros.- Empezó a hablar Akemi con su mirada seria.- Existe la posibilidad de que algo paso en la cocina y el incendio empezó.

No les sorprendio escuchar hablar haci a la pequeña niña de 7 años. Era una Akashi después de todo.

\- Tienes razón Akemi, pero cuando estaba buscando a Tetsu por el segundo piso, me dí cuenta que estaba todo mas quemado que las cosas de abajo.. también existe la posibilidad de que el incendio empezó arriba, por algun corto circuito. - Hablo Aomine.

\- O... Niños.. - tomo la palabra Kise, serio.- ¿Alguna vez alguien fue ala guardería y le hablo mal a Kurokocchi? - Pregunto viendo a todos.

\- ¿A que viene eso? - pregunto Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Se refiere a la posibilidad de un enemigo? - Hablo Shirou acomodando sus lentes.

\- Exacto. - chillo Kise.

\- Si claro, Kuroko Tetsuya con enemigos.- Hablo irónico Aomine.

\- No me imagino a Kurochin con enemigos.- Dijo Murasakibara pidiéndole dulces a Nahomi.

\- Sinceramente yo tampoco me lo imagino - Dijo Kagami.

\- No se que pensabas Kise - Empezó a hablar Kasamatsu.- Pero estoy de acuerdo con los demás.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros asta que las miradas acabaron en Ren y Toshio.

\- Papá ¿me prestas la llave del auto? - Ren se levanto del asiento junto con Toshio y miro a su padre con ojos de cachorro.

\- ¿Para que? - pregunto pero aun así saco la llave de su bolsillo.

\- Dejamos las mochilas allí y en ellas están nuestros celulares..- Hablo Toshio.

\- De acuerdo, no se que traman pero los acompañaré. - Kise se levanto y camino siguiendo a los niños.

\- Tsuyoshi para que quieren los celulares? - pregunto Kasamatsu viendo a su hijo.

\- Esos dos gravaron por accidente algo importante. - Dijo serio y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Los niños de hoy. - Susurro Himuro, Kagami, que lo escucho, sonrió junto con el.

* Con Midorima*

\- ¡¿A que rayos te refieres con eso Nanodayo?! - Se escucho el grito de Midorima.

\- Lo acabamos de notar señor.. tiene eso... alli. - Se notaba un sonrojo en la enfermera que acababa de limpiar el cuerpo de Kuroko.

\- Maldición... Me estas diciendo que... arg... por favor llama a Takao. - la enfermera asintió y salio corriendo.

Midorima vio la cama en donde dormia Yuuki tranquilamente, y suspiro, había logrado sacarlo de peligro por poco.

\- Shin-chan encontré un donador para Kuroko. - Dijo Takao abriendo la puerta de la habitación en silencio. - ¿para que me llamaste, sucedió algo?.

\- Takao... abusaron de Kuroko..

CONTINUARA..


	5. Chapter 5

La guardería del tío Kuroko

Capitulo 5

\- Shin-chan encontré un donador para Kuroko. - Dijo Takao abriendo la puerta de la habitación en silencio. - ¿para que me llamaste, sucedió algo?.

\- Takao... abusaron de Kuroko.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Takao dio un paso hacia tras chocando con una mesita cuadrada haciendo que todas las cosas que se encontraban alli, calleran al suelo. Su grito y el ruido del vidrio echo pedasos termino por despertar al pequeño Yuuki.

\- ¡Papi... Papá! - Grito ni bien abrió los ojos el pequeño.

\- ¡Bakao! - Midorima primero lo ayudo a levantarse luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Takao, este se quejo.

\- ¡Papi! - Grito Yuuki levantadose de la cama, cayendo al suelo en el trayecto.- ¡cuidado!.. no... ¡no lo toquen! - Midorima lo levanto y lo acostó en la cama de nuevo.- ... ¡no me toquen!... no.. ¡No!... Papá ayudame.. ¡no puedo salir!...

\- Takao, evitaré que se lastime, tu llama a Kagami, es el único además de Kuroko, que lo sabe calmar.. no me quiero arriesgar al darle un calmante.

\- Si Shin-chan.. - Takao salio de la habitación corriendo, bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso, una vez allí se intento calmar.. no quería alterar a los demás.

Takao entro a la sala de espera y noto que todos estaban rodeando a Ren y a Toshio.

\- Em.. Kagami, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Dijo y todos lo miraron. Takao sabia que lo atacarían con preguntas haci que agrego.- Shin-chan me dijo que Yuuki ya esta fuera de peligro... y... Kuroko... lo estamos viendo.

Escucho que suspiraban de alivio.

\- Espera ya voy - Dijo Kagami levantandoce de su asiento llevando a Kentaro en sus brazos ya que seguía dormido.

\- Nee, Kagamicchi yo cuido de Kentaro-kun. - Dijo Kise levantándose y recibiendo en sus brazos a Kentaro. - hey.. pesa lo mismo que Ren, pensé que comía como tu. - Miro a Kagami con una sonrisa de broma.

\- Es solo que no le gusta comer mucho por el comentario que le hizo ella.- Gruño Kagami saliendo de la sala siguiendo a Takao. Cuando salio, Aomine se acerco a Kise y le dio un Golpe en la cabeza, al igual que lo izo Murasakibara, Kasamatsu y Himuro.

\- Aaahg y ahora ¿que hice? - chillo despertando a Kentaro, que al notar que no era alzado por su padre, se bajo de los brazos de Kise y salio de la sala diciendo que iría al baño.

\- Idiota.. ¿que no recuerdas que su mamá antes de morir le dijo que no coma mucho? Eso afecto mucho a Kentaro. - Le grito Kasamatsu, dándole otro golpe.

\- Papá iré al baño. - Dijo Ren saliendo de la sala.

\- Yo también iré.- Dijo Eiki saliendo también, con la diferencia de que evito ser visto por Ren.

*Con Ren y Kentaro*

\- Kencchi, ven.- Ren tomo desprevenido a Kentaro, que estaba de ida a la sala de espera, y fue jalado del brazo asta una habitación que estaba llena de productos para la limpieza.

\- A esto le llamo secuestro.- Dijo el peli-rojo con los brazos cruzados mirando a Ren. - Tu no sabes que es un secuestro. - Con un puchero Ren se defendió.

\- Tu tampoco... pero ya.. a que me as traído aquí. - dijo mirando divertido el puchero de Ren.

\- Tenia que decírselo a alguien, y mi mejor amigo eres tu.- dijo rápido sin mirar a Kentaro.

\- Espera, espera, ¿decir que? - Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo haciendo una señal para que Ren se sentara a su lado.

\- Es que.. - Empezó a hablar, sentandoce al lado del Peli-rojo. - Los vi de nuevo. - Dijo en un susurro

\- Hey ¿que viste? Se mas claro. - Kentaro le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

\- Bueno.. Vi de nuevo a mi papá besar al tío Kasamatsu, hoy cuando llegamos al hospital, los gemelos no lo vieron pero yo si. - Dijo mirando a Kentaro.

\- Jajajajaja... te lo dije Ren, tu papá y el tío Kasamatsu, están en secreto. Bueno "secreto para los pequeños" - Hizo comillas con sus dedos sonriendo mientras se levantaba y miraba desde arriba a Ren. - Estoy seguro que los mayores están al tanto.

\- Bueno.. sabes que no me molesta lo de mi padre, pero que no me lo diga y piense que por que tengo 6 años me puede causar un trauma.. por dios solo escuchame hablar. - dijo Ren cruzado de brazos enojado.

\- Hey tranquilo pequeño niño rubio jaja.. pero tienes razón.. mi padre no me a dicho tampoco su "secreta" relación con el tío Kuroko. - Dijo ayudando a Ren a ponerse de pie. - Pero aun haci tengo miedo de decirle que a mi me gusta un chico..

\- Ya ya..basta de cosas como esas... Gyaaa Kencchi ¿me estas diciendo que el tío Kuroko esta con tu papá? - Dijo sorprendido al caer en la cuenta.

\- Si, al igual que el tío Midorima y Takao, El tío Murasakibara y Himuro y ni decir del tío Akashi ya que, bueno, es sabido por todos que se caso con el tío Furihata cuando Akemi-san tenia 4 años, ya sabes, luego de que esa mujer, la mamá de Akemi-san, lo avandonara.

\- Tienes razón además todos nosotros menos Eiki, emos perdidos a nuestra madre, o nos abandonaron. Pero bueno evitando ser deprimente. Estaba enterado de lo de la boda pero no tenia idea de lo del tío Kuroko con tu papá y lo del tío Murasakibara y el tío Himuro, que guardadito se lo tenían, ya de los demás tíos si lo sabia.. pero ahora entiendo la preocupación de tu papá. Además de que prácticamente Yuuki es tu hermanastro por así decirlo ¿no? - Dijo el rubio sonriendo burlón.

\- Si jeje, se podría decir.. además, Tu tienes de hermanastros a esos gemelos gruñones. - Se riyo Kentaro

\- No es gracioso.. - Hizo puchero. .

.  
.

\- Haré algo que vi.- Dijo Kentaro, luego de estar dos minutos en silencio, acercandose a Ren.

\- ¿Que viste? - pregunto curioso y incomodo por la cercanía.

\- Cuando mi papá me recogió ayer de la guardería, mientras el tío Kuroko le decía lo de la pelea, yo me hice el dormido y vi que mi padre empujaba al tío Kuroko contra la pared y lo besaba. - Hablo sin vergüenza. - Además tengo curiosidad de saber como se siente besar.

\- ¡Gyaa! ¡mis oídos!, ¡mi inocencia!. - Grito Ren intentando alejarse de Kentaro.- Eres un pervertido.

\- Por ser mi mejor amigo seras mi primer beso, recuerda que el tío Kuroko dijo que los mejores amigos son como hermanos.. - Hablo acercándosele.

\- Los hermanos no se besan... No espe...

* Con Yuuki*

\- Maldición... El Hijo de... agh.. cuando descubra quien fue el mal nacido que se atrevió a toca a Kuroko les juro que lo mato. - Grito Kagami.

Estaba junto con Takao y Akashi en la habitación de Yuuki. Cuando Kagami llego encontró a Yuuki gritando cosas raras. Por lo que solo atino a abrazarlo y tararearle una canción que sabia lo calmaria, y haci fue, luego de tres minutos, Yuuki quedo dormido.

Luego Midorima se fue, pues tenia que ver a Kuroko, dejando a Takao a cargo de Yuuki.

Akashi no tardo en entrar a la habitación, y cuando se entero de lo sucedido con Kuroko. Por todo el hospital se sintió, tan solo por tres segundos, un aura asesina.

\- Juntemos las piezas de todas las cosas, reunamonos con los demás, Taiga, Kazunari cuiden de Yuuki, yo hablare con los demás, para averiguar. - Hablo serio, muy serio el peli-rojo saliendo de la habitación.

El bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a Kuroko, estara bien, pero bien muerto.

* Con Toshio*

\- "Aun no entiendo la reacción de todos los mayores, ¿sera que grave algo malo? Y ¿si el dueño de esa voz es el que le izo daño al tío Kuroko?" - pensaba El gemelo menor viendo una y otra vez el vídeo de su celular.

Continuara...

.

. Hola espero y este capitulo aclare la dudas de las parejas. Gracias por leer y opinar. Nos leemos el Viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

La guardería del tío Kuroko

*en la sala de espera.*

\- Esos niños se están tardando mucho. - Dijo Aomine levantadose de su asiento.

\- Espera Aominecchi, yo iré a buscarlos no deben estar lejos, tu descansa esa pierna, seguro se entretuvieron con algún letrero, son niños inocentes después de todo.- Sonrió Kise saliendo de la sala de espera.

\- Si claro "niños inocentes" - Susurro Shirou acomodado sus lentes.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Shirou? - Le pregunto Himuro que estaba a su lado.

\- No. - Respondio desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

.

.  
\- Kouki, lleva a los niños a pasear, y ¿donde esta Ryota? Yukio, buscalo necesito a todos aquí, Kazunari y Taiga estarán cuidando de Yuuki. - Fue lo que dijo Akashi ni bien entro a la sala de espera acompañado de Kouki.

Kasamatsu sabia que era mejor no desobedecer a Akashi, pues ya había experimentado el esquivar una tijera. Salio de la sala de espera en busca del idiota mas idiota, seguro Akashi estaba muy enojado, ya que una persona normal lo miraría y se quedaría en shock.

Furihata por su parte, asintió y llamo a todos los niños presentes.

\- Escuche que Midorima hizo instalar una fuente en el jardín del hospital ¿Quieren verla conmigo? - pregunto a los niños mientras salia con todos.

\- Akachin, tu aura asusta, ¿sucedió algo malo con Kurochin? - Se animo a hablar Murasakibara.

\- Seré directo... abusaron de Tetsuya. - Akashi estaba parado en medio de todos, mirando las reacciones, estaban en Shock.

*Con Furihata*

Una vez llegaron a la fuente nueva, los niños se dispersaron un poco y se pusieron a jugar.

\- Nee. - Llamo la atención Ryo- Tío Furihata, jegemos basquet. - Dijo mostrando en sus manos un balón de basquet.

\- Oh Ryo-kun de ¿donde sacaste el balón? - pregunto Kouki tomando entre sus manos el balón.

\- Es de Shiro-chan hoy es su cosa de la suerte.- Hablo Miyabi intentando quitarle sus lentes al pequeño peliverde.

\- Se llama Lucky item Miyabi tonta. - intentaba sacarse de encima a la pelinegra sin éxito.

\- Jajaja de tal palo tal astilla. - sonrió nervioso el castaño, mirando a ambos. - Midorima Shirou y Takao Miyabi.

\- ¡Gyaaaa! - se escucho un grito, era la voz de Ren, que venia seguido de Kentaro y Eiki. - Tío Furihata, Eiki me quiere morder. - con lágrimas de cocodrilo, Ren, se escondió detrás del castaño.

\- Es para demostrarte mi cariño. - Se defendió Eiki intentando alcanzar a Ren.

\- Jajajaja.. - Se reía a todo pulmón Kentaro.

\- Nee Ryochin. - llamo la pelimorada al del lunar.- ¿Si te muerdo es muestra de cariño?.

\- No lo se, supongo que si. - contesto mirando a su autonombrada hermana menor.

\- ¡Gyaaa Miyabi no me muerdaaaas! - Grito Shirou, al ser mordido en el brazo.

\- Yo también quiero demostrar mi cariño hacia Ren-chan~ - canturreo Kentaro ayudando a Eiki a acorralar al rubio.

\- Hermano ¿te muerdo? - le pregunto el gemelo menor al mayor.

\- Ni lo pienses Toshio. - con los brazos cruzados el gemelo mayor se sentó debajo de un árbol.

\- Esto es absurdo, quiero jugar basquet. - Hablo la hija de Akashi.

*En la sala de espera*

\- ¡Que rayos estas diciendo Akashi! - Grito Aomine, que fue el primero en salir del Shock.

\- Aplastare al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a Kurochin. - un aura casi igual a la de Akashi, rodeo a Murasakibara.

La gente que se encontraba en la sala, noto de inmediato el aura que todos los amigos del doctor Midorima tenían, y no dudaron en alejarse. Daban miedo.

\- Acompañaré a todos en el asesinato del desgraciado. - Dijo Kise, como rara vez se dejaba ver, muy serio.

\- Yuuki, en un ataque, dijo, "Papi, cuidado, no lo toquen, no me toquen, No Papá ayudame y no puedo salir" es obvio que no fue uno si no, mas. - Dijo Akashi, pensativo y demasiado serio.

\- O por Dios, Yuuki presencio todo eso.- dijo Himuro preocupado.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! - Grito Aomine.

Luego del grito de Aomine, el silencio gobernó en la sala, Unos pasos apresurado se escucharon por un pasillo, asta que se vio a Midorima entrar rápidamente a la habitación.

\- Midochin, no me gusta para nada tu cara. - Dijo Murasakibara, al ver el agitado y ¿lloroso? Rostro del peliverde. - No pongas esa cara midochin me asustas- Se notaba que Murasakibara quería llorar.

\- No me digas que Tetsu...

Todas las miradas estaban en Midorima.

\- ¡Kuroko esta...

-BAM-

*Con los niños*

-BAM-

\- ¡Un disparo! - Grito Eiki.

El grito de Eiki hizo que todos dejaran de jugar y miraran al peliazul.

\- ¿Como sabes que es eso? - le pregunto Toshio.

\- Mi padre es policía. - Dijo asustado.

\- Niños quiero que no se separen de mi. - Dijo Furihata haciendo que todos los niños lo rodearan y lo siguieran hacia una especie de almacén pequeña, que tenia dentro cosas para el jardín. Por suerte todos lo niños y Furihata entraron bien.

\- BAM-

\- ¡Wuaaa tengo miedo! - Grito Ren abrazandoce al que mas cerca tenia, Kentaro.

\- Tranquilos niños, todo estará bien.- Decía Furihata mirando a todos agachandose para estar a su altura.

\- ¡Papá, tío Kise! - Grito entre lágrimas el gemelo menor, que era fuertemente abrazado por Tsuyoshi.

\- BAM-

\- Eso se oyó muy cerca - Dijo serio el peliverde.

\- De-demaciado cerca.- tartamudeo Kentaro abrazando a Ren.

\- BAM-

\- Shhhh, tranquilos niños, todo estará bien ¿si? - trataba de tranquilizarlos el castaño.

\- BAM-

\- Ryochin tengo mucho miedo.- Lloro Nahomi mirando a Ryo que la abrazo.

\- Tranquila, Nahomi yo te protegeré. - le dijo el del lunar intentando que dejara de temblar.

\- BAM-

\- ¿Por que dispararan tan seguido? - pregunto Akemi que era abrazaba por Furihata.

\- ¿Un tiroteo? - Pregunto temblando levemente el peliazul.

\- Puede ser.- Susurro Shirou que estaba abrazando protectoramente a Miyabi.

*Minutos antes en la habitación de Yuuki *

\- BAM-

\- Kagami, ¿escuchaste eso? - pregunto Takao levantándose de golpe de su silla para mirara hacia la puerta de la habitacion.

\- ¿El que? - pregunto sin entender Kagami, pues no había escuchado nada. Estaban en el tercer piso después de todo.

\- BAM-

\- ¡Disparos! - Grito Takao.- Y son en el segundo piso... ¡Maldición hay esta Kuroko!. - Takao salio corriendo de la habitación causando un fuerte golpe en la puerta, golpe que despertó a Yuuki.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo limpiando sus ojitos el peliceleste.

Kagami estaba muy preocupado, mas cuando escucho uno de los disparos demasiado cerca de la habitación al igual que un grito de parte de Takao. Eso no le gusto para nada. Entro en pánico.

No lo pensó mucho y tomo a Yuuki en brazos metiendose en el baño de la habitación. Y en el momento de cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro, se escucho como de una patada derivaban la puerta de la habitación, kagami le hizo señas a Yuuki de que guardara silencio y Yuuki muy obediente asintió y no dijo nada.

\- Aquí no hay nadie. - se escucho una voz de hombre.

\- Idiota revisa el baño.- dijo otra voz.

Kagami miro desesperado por todo el baño, y detuvo su mirada en la ventana.

\- Tengo miedo - susurro Yuuki, abrazandoce a kagami muy fuerte.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Notas del autor:  
Disculpen la demora, espero y el Cap les guste. Gracias por leer y opinar.

Adios~


	7. Chapter 7

La guardería del tío kuroko

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

*Relatado por Yuuki*

Como todas las mañanas, me levante temprano para ayudar a mi papi en la limpieza. Eran las 6 de la mañana y mis amigos llegan a las 8:30. Hace mucho calor

Como soy pequeño, solo me deja acomodar los juguetes que mis amigos dejan tirados por todos lados, aun que sea poco se que el se siente orgulloso de mi.

Ayer Kentaro-kun y Ren-kun pelearon por quien sabe mas, y mi papi los castigo mandandolos a la esquina del salón con un sombrero raro.

\- Yuuki ¿me puedes traer los guantes de mi habitación por favor? - Me pregunta mi padre desde la cocina mientras estoy terminando de acomodar los juguetes en una cajita.

\- Si papi - le contesto y subo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de mi papá, aun que yo tenga 7 años, sigo durmiendo con el.

Cuando entro, la ventana estaba abierta, que raro, mi papá siempre la cierra en las mañanas, no importa.

Busco los guantes celestes de mi padre, y cuando los encuentro, bajo las escaleras con cuidado, ya que uno no debe de correr bajando las escaleras.

Antes de ir hacia la cocina un olor raro me detiene, es de arriba, estaba por subir las escaleras de nuevo. Pero mi papi me detiene.

\- Yuuki ¿los encontraste? - Me dijo saliendo de la cocina mirandome.

\- Si toma - me acerque a el y se los dí, el me sonrió y me alzo.

\- Aremos galletas para después del desayuno. - Me dice con una sonrisa mientras camina hacia la cocina de nuevo.

\- Muchas, muchas galletas papi. - sonrió mirandolo el asiente. Las galletas de mi papi son las mejores, incluso el tío Murasakibara quiere la reseta para su negocio pero mi papi no se la quiere dar.

Este año, vinieron 33 niños a la guardería, son muchos, pero a mi papi le gusta enseñarles cosas nuevas.

Deje de lado el raro olor de arriba, parece que mi padre no lo a notado, y ayude en la cocina pasando los ingredientes a mi padre.

Cuando termine de ayudarlo mi padre me dijo que baya a bañarme.

Soy un niño grande ya me se bañar solo, y eso mi padre lo sabe.

Subo las escaleras de nuevo, caminando tranquilo hacia la habitación de mi papi para sacar una toalla y una mudada de ropa. Pero cuando llegue al segundo piso sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca para no gritar.

Quería gritar y advertirle a mi papi que había fuego y un hombre malo en casa.

Le muerdo la mano a quien me sujetaba y me soltó, baje rápido las escaleras y tropese en el último escalón. Me levante rápido y corrí hacia la cocina.

\- ¡PAPI! - Grite lo mas fuerte que pude. El se me acerco preocupado y se agacho a mi altura para luego abrazarme.

\- Yuuki ¿estas bien? - me pregunto muy preocupado. Pude ver una sombra detrás de mi padre, abrí los ojos sorprendido y con lágrimas.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Grite de nuevo.

Mi papi se movió conmigo en brazos muy rápido, esquivando un golpe de un pedazo de madera.

Mi padre miro hacia las escaleras, desde hay pudimos ver el fuego avanzar por las paredes. Aun no llegaba a las escaleras. Tengo tanto miedo.

\- Por dios - Dijo mi padre dejando de ver el fuego y mirando al hombre que tenia el pedazo de madera. - ¿Quien eres? - pregunto enojado mi papi.

Sin que nos demos cuenta, otro hombre aparecio detrás de nosotros y de un empujón tumbo a mi padre al suelo conmigo. Luego me saco de los brazos de mi padre.

No pude evitar llorar y gritar de miedo, pidiendo ayuda a mi papi.

Uno de esos hombres malos agarro a mi papí de los brazos y mi papi no se pudo safar. Ese hombre malo empezó a tocar a mi papi por todo su pecho, no entiendo que hace.. ¿por que mi papá no se libera?...

\- ¡NO LO TOQUEN! - Grite con voz ronca de tanto llorar. Mis muñecas me doliaba por como uno de los hombres me sujetaba. Intente safarme pero no pude, solo me hacían ver como tocaban a mi papá.

El hombre que me sujetaba empezó, de un momento otro, a tocarme, sentí mas miedo aun. - ¡NO ME TOQUEN! - grite de nuevo.

\- ¡No toquen a mi hijo, hijos de puta! - Grito mi padre enfadado con sus ojos llorósos y sonrojado. Se safo y golpeo al hombre que me sujetaba, luego me alzo y me dio su celular.

No sabíamos hacia donde ir, el fuego se había extendido.

\- Iremos al jardín, luego llamaremos a los bomberos. - Dijo mi papi, yo asenti y anote el numeró de Teiyo, el ayudante numeró uno de mi futuro papi2.

Cuando mi papá estaba por salir conmigo hacia el jardín, la mano de el hombre malo lo detuvo y le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza con un palo de madera.

Me asuste mas, al ver sangre salir de la cabeza de mi papi. Ese hombre malo solo lo saco de casa hacia el jardín. Dejandome con el hombre al que mi padre había golpeado.

\- Mi amigo jugara con tu papá, tu y yo jugaremos también. - Me dijo.

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue moderlo, pero al moderno se enojo y me golpeo.

\- ¡NO!... ¡DUELE!...¡PAPÁ AYUDAMÉ! - Llore aun mas fuerte me dolía la garganta.

Por suerte al hombre le cayo un pedazo de techo y pude liberarme.

Revise mi bolsillo y tome el celular de mi papi.

Abrí la puerta del almacén subterráneo de papá y entre. Pero el hombre piso fuerte la puerta, ocasionando que no la pueda abrir.

Tome el celular y marque el numeró de la estación de bomberos.

\- ¿Alguna emergencia? - Me contesto alguien. Di mis datos e informe la situación, y luego colgaron.

No se cuanto tiempo paso. Intente salir ya que me asuste al ver el fuego poco a poco en donde estoy. Intento subir las escaleras, pero no puedo abrir.

\- ¡NO PUEDO SALIIR! - Grite llorando.

Poco después, cuando estaba devil de respirar humo, escuche la voz de mi futuro papi2.  
\- ¡Yuukii!... ¡Kurokooo! - lo escuche gritar.

Intente decir algo, pero mi garganta estaba seca, subí las escaleras de metal como pude.

\- ¡Yuukiii!... ¡Kurokooo!.- volvió a gritar una y otra vez.

\- ¡Ayuda! - Logre decir aunque muy devil

\- ¡Yuuki!... ¿donde estas?... sigue gritando... - Dijo al escucharme, a que suerte.

\- ¡E-estoy... aquí de-debajo de usted! - Dije como pude, dando golpesitos con mis puños en la madera bajo sus pies.

Sonrei. Que bien, me salvaré, espero que mi papi este bien.

~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~

Continuará...

.  
Gracias por leer, bayy 


	8. Chapter 8

La guardería del tío Kuroko

\- No me digas que Tetsu...

Todas las miradas estaban en Midorima.

\- ¡Kuroko esta...

-BAM-

\- Al suelo !ya! - Ordeno Akashi y todos hicieron caso, bueno, casi todos.

\- Deja el arma a un lado ahora. - Dijo Aomine, con una pistola en mano apuntando hacia el que había entrado disparando.

\- Y que si no quiero. - Dijo y disparo hacia Aomine, el cual se oculto detrás de un mueble y evito el disparo.

\- Soy policía ¡baja la maldita arma ahora! - Grito aun oculto el peliazul.

\- Temes ¿que mate a alguien aquí? - Dijo el hombre armado, dejando de apuntar hacia Aomine para apuntar a quien mas cerca tenia... Kasamatsu.

-BAM-

Kasamatsu cerro los ojos fuertemente al verce apuntado por ese hombre.

Y cuando escucho el disparo, no pudo evitar pensar en ¿que pasaría con sus hijos?. Espero el impacto de la bala sobre su cuerpo, pero tal impacto nunca llego, lo único que sintio fue el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo.

\- ¡Kise! - Grito Aomine viendo como el cuerpo del rubio caía sobre Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu al escuchar el grito no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Daiki. - Hablo Akashi acercándose despacio hacia Aomine mientras el hombre armado se reía de la accion de Kise. -Distraelo - Dijo y se alejo sigiloso.

Aomine asintió y tomo un florero cercano, para luego lanzarlo al suelo llamando la atención del hombre. Le pareció ver por un momento una sombra al lado de Akashi.

*Con Takao*

Takao estaba presionando fuertemente su pecho, pues uno de los hombres que habían entrado a la habitación de Yuuki, le había disparado. Siendo doctor sabia como tratarse solo, pero necesitaba llegar a la oficina de su Shin-chan para activar la alarma y llamar a los policías.

No le gusto para nada el escuchar el grito de Aomine diciendo "¡Kise!" Algo malo paso.

Como pudo se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar agarrado de la pared, la oficina de Midorima estaba a unos metros, pero se le hacia muy lejos.

\- Mal...dicion. - Susurro cuando llego a la oficina, pues esta estaba cerrada con llave.

Busco la llave de repuesto que le había dado Midorima en su bolsillo, al encontrarla abrió la puerta y entro.

Se le hacia dificil caminar y la perdida de sangre no ayudaba. Como pudo llego al escritorio y presiono el botón rojo debajo del escritorio.

\- Shin-chan... Ayu-ayudame... - Susurro y cayo al suelo. Olvidando por completo que en el segundo piso, estaba Kuroko, que aun no despertaba. (La habitación de Yuuki y la oficina de Midorima están en el tercer piso.)

*Con Furihata *

Los disparos cercanos habían acabado, pero lo que tenia preocupado al castaño, eran unos pasos que se acercaban hacia el almacén en el que se encontraban ocultos.

\- Tengo mucho miedo. - Susurro Ren al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba mas a Kentaro el cual no dijo nada.

\- Shhhh - Les dijo Shirou aun abrazando a Miyabi.

\- Maldición, que suerte que se karate. - escucharon la voz de un hombre el cual se acercaba. - Ya pueden salir, el hombre esta inconsciente y la policía que acaba de llegar se esta encargando.

Furihata abrió despacio la puerta del almacén y salio dejando a los niños dentro por si acaso.

\- O pero si es Furihata Kouki. - Dijo el hombre al ver al castaño.

\- Nijimura-san - Dijo el castaño sorprendido de ver al pelinegro ex-capitan de Teiko.

\- ¡Paaa!... ¿estas bien? - El castaño y Nijimura miraron como un niño de cabello negro desordenado y ojos del mismo color solo que un poco claros, se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo.

\- Estoy bien Kuroo, no te preocupes. - Dijo y entonces frunció el seño al percatarse de que Kuroo estaba solo. - ¿Donde se metió el idiota de Haizaki?

\- No lo se, habían disparos cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras del cuarto piso, haci que me dijo que me quedara a esperarlo, luego me aburri y baje por las escaleras de emergencia. - relato tranquilo el pequeño pelinegro.

\- ¡Te pudieron haber matado! estas castigado Kuroo. - Dijo Nijimura mirando a Kuroo el cual no dijo nada y solo susurro "Es culpa del idiota de Shogo" con un puchero.

\- ¿Podemos salir? - pregunto Kentaro de pronto, desde adentro.

\- Em... si salgan niños, pero no se dispersen.- Dijo el castaño asiendoce a un lado para que los niños salieran.

Todos salieron y lo primero que vieron fue al pelinegro y al niño.

\- ¿Ustede quienes son? - pregunto Ren, el cual ya se había separado de Kentaro.

\- Ren idiota... el es un amigo de nuestros padres... Nijimura Shuuzo, pero no tengo idea de quien es el niño. - Le dijo Shirou dándole un golpe en la cabeza para luego acomodar sus lentes.

Nijimura vio la acción del peliverde y no pudo evitar pensar en que se parecia a su padre.

\- Soy Nijimura Kuroo, tengo 7 años, un placer. - Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Un gusto. - Contestaron todos menos Akemi que conocia al pelinegro.

\- O es cierto... el era capitán en Teiko. - Dijo Eiki mirando al pelinegro mayor .

-BAM-

\- ¡Gyaaa! Los disparos siguen. - Dijo Ren escondiendoce detrás de Kentaro.

\- Son dentro, en la sala de espera. - Dijo Nijimura serio.

\- ¡Papá esta hay! - Grito el gemelo menor

\- Waa... mi papi también.- Lloriqueo Ren.

\- No se preocupen ellos están bien. - intento tranquilizar el llanto de los niños. Luego sintió un jalón en su pantalón y miro hacia Akemi que quería su atención. - ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunto el castaño agachandoce a su altura.

\- Mira... - Dijo y la pequeña Akashi señalando a una de las ventanas del tercer piso.

\- ¡Por dios Kagami! - grito con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de ver a Kagami salir por una ventana con Yuuki en sus brazos.

\- ¡Papá! - Grito Kentaro al ver a su padre apoyando una mano en la pared para evitar caer.

\- Tiene a Yuu en sus brazos. - Dijo Eiki mirando con temor la acción del "enemigo" de su padre.

\- Si Yuuki se mueve se caeran. - Dijo el gemelo mayor mirando preocupado.

\- Por dios Kagami que piensas. - Susurro Furihata cruzando los dedos esperando que nada malo pase.

\- ¿Que acaso Yuu-kun no le tiene miedo a las alturas? - Dijo Miyabi.

\- Si le tiene, debe de estar muy asustado. - le contesto Shirou.

* Minutos antes con Kagami*

Kagami seguía oculto en el baño, mirando desesperado la ventana. Escuchado cada vez mas cerca los pasos de los hombres que parecían pelear por quien entraría primero.

\- Yuuki, quiero que no te muevas y cierres los ojos ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo el pelirojo recordando el miedo del pequeño peliceleste. Pues aria algo muy ariesgado.

Yuuki asintió y cerro los ojos llorosos por el miedo que sentía.

Kagami agarro fuerte a Yuuki con una sola mano y la mano libre la uso para abrir la ventana evitando hacer ruido. Hizo fuerza con una sola mano y logro subir a la ventana, para luego con mucho cuidado, salir de ella. Miro hacia abajo y evito marearse para no caer.

Cerro como pudo la ventana y se movió despacio hacia la izquierda, solo un poco, sujetandoce fuerte de la pared con una mano. Suerte que la pared tenia de adorno una piedritas verdes de donde podía sujetarse.

\- hay mucho viento... no salimos por la ventana ¿verdad? - pregunto Yuuki aun con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

\- Tranquilo. - Fue lo único que atino a decir.

Entonces escucho como uno de los hombres abría la puerta del baño de un solo golpe.

\- Aquí no hay nadie idiota vamos con los demás. - Dijo el hombre.

Kagami suspiro y espero a que los hombres salieran de la habitación.

* En la sala de espera.*

Los policías estaban poniéndole unas esposas a el hombre armado, el cual estaba temblando de miedo, tenia una "pequeña" cortadura en su cuello y no dejaba de decir "¡Un fantasma con tijeras me ataco!" , "no vi de donde salio". "¡Esos ojos no son normales!".

Aomine miro al hombre con desagrado. - Llevencelo. - Ordeno mientras ayudaba a Kasamatsu a cargar a Kise, el cual estaba inconsciente, mientras empezaban a seguir a Midorima, para que atienda la herida del rubio que no dejaba de sangrar en su hombro derecho.

Pero antes de irse Midorima dijo. - Kuroko esta fuera de peligro... eso era lo que les venía a decir nanodayo.. - Dijo y empezó a caminar de nuevo, seguido por el peliazul y Yukio, también por algunos policías que seguían a su jefe (Aomine).

\- Es un gran alivio oir eso Shintaro y bien echo Chihiro. - Dijo Akashi mirando al que era su compañero en Rakuzan. Que tenia una tijera en una mano y a un niño en la otra.

\- Fue un gusto ayudar. - Dijo y le entrego la tijera al que era su capitán, para luego salir de la sala sin decir nada junto con el niño.

Mientras Mayuzumi salia de la sala, entraba un peligris-oscuro que tenia su cabello en trenzas.

\- Donde rayos se metieron Shuuzo y Kuroo, ese enano no me hace caso nunca. . - Dijo y se detuvo al ver a a Akashi, Murasakibara y Himuro. - Baya, baya...

*Con Aomine y Kasamatsu*

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Aomine mando inspeccionar el área y los demás pisos del hospital en general, todos los policías presentes se dispersaron, menos Fred, la mano derecha de Aomine, quien estaba vigilando detrás de Aomine todo su alrededor. Mientras que Midorima, una enfermera y un enfermero, se llevaban a Kise a emergencias.

\- Por este pasillo es la habitación de Kuroko ¿no? - Dijo Kasamatsu viendo como Midorima y el enfermero acostaban al rubio en una camilla.

\- Si.. - Le contesto Aomine luego miro a Fred. - Fred, por favor acompaña a Kasamatsu, yo iré al...

\- Jefe atrapamos a estos dos bajando del tercer piso, ambos estaban armados, revisamos el área y vimos sangre en uno de los pasillos. - Le interrumpió la voz de uno de los policías que venía seguido de dos policías mas que traía cada uno a un hombre armado.

\- ¡En el tercer piso esta Yuuki! - Grito Aomine y salio corriendo hacia el tercer piso, seguido de Kasamatsu y Fred.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y doblar hacia el pasillo de la derecha, encontraron un pequeño rastro de sangre desde la habitación de Yuuki asta la oficina de Midorima. Kasamatsu fue hacia la habitación de Yuuki seguido de Fred, mientras que Aomine entro a la oficina con el arma lista por si a caso. No le gusto lo que vio detrás del escritorio.

\- ¡Malditacea! ¡Un doctor, pronto! - Grito Aomine acercándose al cuerpo detras del escritorio.

Continuara...

.

.  
Gracias por leerme opinar..  
Quiero aclarar algo..

Primero: soy un chico que escribe yaoi por que bueno...soy Fudanshi (no soy gay tengo novia y e ido a las marchas con ella)

Segundo: también escribo en Amor Yaoi: ( ?uid=68049 ) 


	9. Chapter 9

La guardería del tío Kuroko.

\- ¡Malditacea! ¡Un doctor, pronto! - Grito Aomine acercándose al cuerpo detras del escritorio.

*con Midorima*

El peliverde escucho el grito de Aomine, se asusto un poco pues, era raro escuchar a Aomine gritar tan preocupado. Le encargo a los enfermeros de la habitacion que cuidaran de Kise y salio en busca de Aomine.

Cuando llego al tercer piso y dio la vuelta para ir hacia su oficina, se quedo estático al ver la sangre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Un doctor malditacea! - Escuchó de nuevo el grito, Aomine estaba en su oficina. Temiendo lo peor fue lento hacia su oficina y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- Ta.. ¡Takao!

*Con Kasamatsu.*

Cuando entro ala habitacion de Yuuki, encontro a Kagami sosteniendo al pequeño peliceleste que lloraba en silencio, estaba temblando y susurrando cosas que no lograba escuchar.  
\- ¿Que le isiste para que este así? - Fue la pregunta del pelinegro, observando como el pequeño Yuuki se safaba de los brazos de Kagami y corría hacia el, alsando sus brazitos en espera de que lo eleve. Eso fue lo que iso y el pequeño peliceleste le susurro.

\- Me asusto. - Kasamatsu fruncio el seño y miro a Kagami enojado.

\- Bakagami tenias que ser. - Le dijo y miro a Fred - No necesitamos que nos cuides, ayuda a Aomine que creo que lo escuche gritar algo. - Fred asintió y salio de la habitacion. Entonces Kasamatsu se agacho poniendo a Yuuki de nuevo en el suelo. - Te tengo una noticia Yuuki.

Kagami escucho al pelinegro decirle al pequeño que su papá ya había despertado, sonrio y una lágrima de le escapo, entonces vio como el pelinegro se ponía cerio, le tapaba las orejas a Yuuki y decía.

\- Kise esta erido...

* Con Aomine*

Cuando Midorima entro a la oficina gritando el nombre de Takao, ayudo a este a llevarlo rapidamente a donde fuera que necesitaban ir, lo único que quería era llevar a Takao a que lo atiendan para que no pierda más sangre.

En medio camino apareció uno de los doctores del hospital junto con una camilla, Midorima le agradeció al peliazul y se perdió de vista.

El peliazul suspiro agotado, necesitaba aire fresco.

Cuando salio al patio del hospital sonrió al ver a su hijo saltar, con una pelota de básquet en la mano, y encestar.

\- No es justo, tu puedes saltar como una rana, yo no. - Se quejaba Ren aciendo un puchero.

\- Jajaja.. escucha esto Ren, ¡El único que puede vencerme soy yo" - grito el pequeño peliazul muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Furihata y Nijimura se miraron y sonrieron.

\- De tal palo tal astilla. - Dijo Nijimura, Furihata solo asintió.

Mientras los niños rodeaban a Eiki para ver a quien le tocaba jugar, Aomine guardo su celular, pues había gravado todo desde que vio a su hijo encestar.

\- Ese es mi hijo. - Dijo para hacer ce notar.

Cuando todos volcaron a verlo, Kentaro le tapo los ojos a Ren antes de que este viera a su tío Aomine, Shirou tambien reacciono rápido y le tapo los ojos a Miyabi. Mientras que los demás solo se quedaban mirando estáticos al peliazul.

Aomine no entendía por que la reacción de todos ellos, entonces el llanto de Eiki se escucho y Furihata lo abrazo.

Nijimura se acerco al peliazul y le dijo.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a dejar que los niños te vean manchado de sangre?! - Le grito dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Aomine salio corriendo del patio y se fue directo al estacionamiento. se iría a su casa y se bañaria, luego llevaría a los niños al psicólogo.

*Con Kagami*

Cuando Kasamatsu termino de decirle lo que les habia pasado en la sala de espera, simplemente se fue, segun el, a ver sus hijos, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado por el Idiota de Kise e iría a ver que pasaba.

Se acerco a Yuuki y lo alzo.

\- Te prometo que no te volveré a llevar a sitios altos. - Le dijo, y el pequeño Yuuki asintió. - Ahora cierra tus ojos ¿ok? .

Yuuki asintió y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como su tío Kagami se movía.

Ni bien Kagami salio de la habitacion, vio la sangre y se sintió mal, puesto que sabia que era de Takao, solo esperaba no escuchar otra mala noticia.

*con los niños*

Kentaro se alejo de todos los demás junto con Ren, aun tapandole los ojos.

\- Nee Kencchi~ ¿por que me tapas los ojos? - Pregunto el pequeño rubio intentando sacar las manos del pelirojo.

Ciando el peliroho vio que su tío Aomine ya se había ido, alejo sus manos del rostro de Ren. - Es que habia un moustruo azul lleno de mermelada roja. - Fue lo primero que de le ocurrió decirle, sabiendo que al rubio no le gustaba la mermelada.

Ren sonrió y asintió. - Gracias Kencchi~

Esa pequeña sonrisa sumado al gracias y un pequeño sonrojo, hizo que Kentaro tragara saliva, ahora entendía por que su padre siempre que el tío Kuroko le sonrei, le robaba un beso.

\- No, fuera, impulso de idiotes..

*Con Kuroko*

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, intentando levantarse sin exito pues le dolio cierta parte del cuerpo y tambien le dolio la cabeza.

\- Yuuki - Susurro preocupado viendo el techo de la habitacion.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima, lagrimas que acariciaban sus mejilla y se perdían en su mentón. Habia fallado como padre, le habia fallado a todos al dejar que abusaran de el y dañaran a su hijo. Jamas se lo perdonaria.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La guardería del tío Kuroko 10

Paso una semana, una semana llena de cosas nuevas. Aomine les habia explicado a los niños que no era sangre lo que tenia encima sino mas bien era pintura roja, los niños, a ecepcion de Kuroo, Akemi, Kentaro y Shirou, le creyeron. Takao había perdido tanta sangre que Midorima no dejo de buscar un donador hasta que le pregunto a Kasamatsu y este dijo que eran el mismo tipo de sangre, gracias a dios.

Por otro lado estaba Kise. Kise tenía preocupados a todos, pues de la nada el rubio habia entrado en coma. No había día en el que Kasamatsu, Toshio, Tsuyoshi y Ren, faltaran en visitarlo. Kasamatsu no lo admitiría frente a nadie pero, estaba mas que preocupado por el rubio.

Kentaro y Kagami eran los únicos que sabían que Ren lloraba casi todo el tiempo. Puesto que solo lloraba cuando estaba a solas con Kentaro su mejor amigo. Ademas de que se quedaba en la casa de los Kagami, rechazando el estar con Kasamatsu.

Yuuki se negaba rotundamente separarse de su padre, por lo que Midorima, siendo el dueño del hospital, autorizó que Yuuki se quedara con Kuroko en la misma habitacion.

Kagami estaba presente en el hospital para ver a Kuroko, Takao y Kise desde la mañana, se iba a trabajar casi toda la tarde y en la noche solo iba por dos o tres horas.

*En la mancion de Akashi*

Todos los niños estaban en una de las habitaciones de la mancion, siendo vijilados por Himuro y Sakurai que en esos momentos estaban libres de sus trabajos por lo cual aceptaron cuidar a todos los niños.

Extrañamente todos los niños estaban en silenció, raro por que siempre que estaban juntos gritaban y andaban corriendo por toda la habitacion jugando.

\- ¿Por que tan quietos están todos? - Preguntó Himuro llamando la atención de todos los niños.

\- Por el simple echo de que no queremos jugar y listo. - Contesto aburrido el pequeño rubio.

Ahora la atención era para el rubio. - Es una falta de respeto contestarle asi a un adulto Ren. - Le dijo Akemi seria.

\- ¡Y como quieres que conteste bien si ni humor tengo ssu! - Ren se levanto del suelo y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir corriendo.

\- ¡Ren vuelve aquí! - Kentaro se levantó tambien y siguió al rubio que ya habia salido de la habitación.

Los demás ni se movieron.

\- Papá, no iras por ellos? - Ryo miro a su padre interrogante.

\- No... - Fue la simple respuesta de Himuro. *En una de las empresas Akashi*

Akashi estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos, junto a el estaba Furihata sirviendole un poco de te.

\- Sei, me llego un mensaje ayer. - Empezó a hablar luego de servir el te.

\- Mmm - Contesto el pelirrojo sin mirarlo.

\- Era de Nijimura-san, me dijo que ya descubrió quien fue el que... abuso de Kuroko-kun... - Le dijo el castaño sabiendo que aun sin mirarlo el pelirrojo lo escuchaba.

Akashi levanto la mirada y dejando de lado los papeles, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador que había en su oficina y que sólo el y Kouki podían usar. - Al fin... Pondré en su lugar al bastardo que toco a Tetsuya...

*Con Kasamatsu*

Kasamastu acababa de salir de su trabajo, y estaba a punto de subir a su auto e ir en busca de sus hijos a la mancion de Akashi, asta que su celular empezó a sonar.

Miro la pantalla de su celular dandoce cuenta que quien lo llamaba no era un numero que tenía registrado, pero aun asi contestó.

"Muy buenas tardes ¿estoy hablando con Kasamatsu Yukio?"

\- Buenas tardes, si ese soy yo.. - contesto aburrido, tenia hambre y quería recojer a sus hijos.

"Disculpe que le moleste pero, ¿usted sabe algo ha cerca del estado de Kise Ryota?"

\- Si - y sin mas el pelinegro colgó.

Recibía llamadas asi casi todo el tiempo y siempre eran preguntando por el rubio. ya estaba aburrido.

\- Cuando despierte ese idiota... - Susurro pero ensegida dejo de hablar, bajando la mirada... - Cuando despierte...

*con Yuuki*

El pequeño peliceleste estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de su padre, este acababa de dormirce, se saco los zapatos y se subió asta quedar al lado de su padre, luego se acurruco junto a el y con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a su padre asi de... triste, se quedo dormido.

Empezó a soñar con aquel día que su mamá peleo con su papi..

**sueño de Yuuki**

\- Papi, mami, ¿no me darán el beso de buenas noches? - Pregunto el pequeño bajando las escaleras hacia la sala en donde sus padres hablaban.

\- Lo siento Yuu, ve a tu cuarto estoy hablando con tu padre. - Le respondió la mujer de cabellos y ojos chocolate.

El pequeño asintió triste y empezó a subir las escaleras.

\- Espera Yuiki, enseguida vamos. - escucho la voz suave de su padre y se detuvo con una sonrisa.

Su papa siempre lo concentia, a pesar de que su madre siempre le decía que era mejor ser estrictos con el niño.

\- Vamos me suena a manada Tetsuya.. - Dijo la mujer mirando enojada al mayor peliceleste.

\- ¿Por que eres tan mala con nuestro hijo? ¿que te hizo el? - le preguntó Kuroko ya un poco enojado.

\- No soy mala, solo lo educo como me educaron a mi. - Respondió cruzando el s brazos.

\- ¡Yuuki no tiene la culpa de que tu no superes tus traumas de niña!, si vas a estar pegandole a nuestro hijo es mejor que... ¡es mejor que te vayas! - Yuuki empezó a derramar lagrimas, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre gritar, empezó a subir las escaleras, usando su poca presencia para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta y cuando estuvo arriba, busco el celular de su padre, no sabia leer mucho pero si sabia como llamar y con que letra empezaba el nombre de su tío Kagami.

"Hola Kuroko, ¿sucede algo? Es muy tarde sabes.." - contesto Kagami.

\- Tío Kagami.. - Susurró a un escuchando gritos, esta ves era su madre.

"¿Yuuki por que lloras, estas bien, esta bien tu papá y tu mamá?"

\- Si.. mi mami y mi papi están gritando.. tengo miedo... tío kagami tengo... miedo.. - Mientras hablaba el pequeño empezaba a llorar mas fuerte.

"Escuchame Yuuki, tapate los oídos ¿bien? Toma una almohada y en cierra te en la habitacion más lejana de las escalera ¿si? Enseguida iré a verte." - y luego de decir eso el mayor colgó.

Yuuki asintió y se subió como pudo a la cama de sus padres, tomo una gran almohada y salio de la habitacion tapandoce los oídos, pues los gritos continuaban, en especial los de su madre... camino hacia la habitacion de invitados y se encerró allí, era la mas lejana y no escuchaba nada.. ya hay.. se dejo llorar a pleno pulmón.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La guardería del tío Kuroko 10

"Escuchame Yuuki, tapate los oídos ¿bien? Toma una almohada y en cierra te en la habitacion más lejana de las escaleras ¿si? Enseguida iré a verte." - y luego de decir eso el mayor colgó.

Yuuki asintió y se subió como pudo a la cama de sus padres, tomo una gran almohada y salio de la habitacion tapandoce los oídos, pues los gritos continuaban, en especial los de su madre... camino hacia la habitacion de invitados y se encerró allí, era la mas lejana y no escuchaba nada.. ya hay.. se dejo llorar a pleno pulmón.

Abrazando la almohada con todas sus fuerzas, Yuuki tenia ya los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Escuchó un estruendo, y su llanto termino, al menos un poco.

Con curiosidad y limpiandoce las lagrimas, salio de la habitación, ¿ya no habia gritos?

\- ¿Kagami? ¿Que haces por aqui a estas horas? - Escucho la voz de su madre, entonces se asomo un poco por las escaleras para ver mejor.

\- Yuuki me llamo, ¿Al menos tienen idea de lo que esta sufriendo su hijo? - Dijo un tanto enojado el pelirrojo.

\- Es nuestro hijo, osea nuestro problema ademas, es muy pequeño aun no entiende. - Fue la seca respuesta de la mujer.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estas diciendo eso! - Grito Kuroko mas que enojado. - ¡Hablas como si Yuuki no te importara! - Kuroko sabia que la mujer solo hacia esas esenitas para matar su paciencia y terminar ambos divorciados, y Kuroko no quería eso.. por el buen crecimiento de su hijo, en una familia completa. ¡Por dios por lo menos que la mujer finja!

\- Te recuerdo, Tetsuya, que nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos. - Dijo la mujer poniendo un pie en las escaleras, dispuesta a subir y hablar con "ese niño que se atreve a contar sus estupideces a alguien como Kagami".

Yuuki se asusto de ver que su madre subía las escaleras, retrocedió y sin darse cuenta, tumbo el florero favorito de su madre.

El sonido retumbo por toda la casa, y la mujer subió mas rápido las escaleras, Kuroko y Kagami tambien subieron.

Yuuki vio furia viva en los ojos de su madre, quiso llorar de miedo de nuevo, mas cuando su madre lo tomo de las manitos y estaba dispuesta a pegarle.

\- ¡Papá! - Yuuki grito levantandoce de golpe, su carita estaba llena de lagrimas y respiraba agitado.

*Con Ren y Kentaro*

\- Ren vamos sal de hay - Decía Kentaro ya enojado de que su amigo no saliera del baño. - ¡No saldre jamas! - Grito el rubio desde el baño.

\- Vamos Ren, normalmente eres el que anima el habiente de juegos y risas, últimamente lo unico que haces es estar aburrido y aislado de todos. - Dijo ya con poca paciencia el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Esta "dormido" es lo que me dicen el tío Kasamatsu y el tío Midorima, yo se que no, yo se que está en coma, Shirocchi me lo explico. ¡Tu no sabes lo que es temer que en cualquier momento tu papá muera! - El grito lleno de dolor de Ren causo que Kentaro bajara la mirada.

\- Por su puesto que e temido eso, después de todo mi padre es bombero, vivo con el miedo de que mi papá...de q-que mi pa-papá...

Ren se sintió culpable del repentino llanto del pelirrojo, por dios eran traviesos y sabían cosas que niños de su edad no tenían que saber, aun asi eran débiles en sentimiento, estaban en la edad de llorar libremente, ¡nadie les diría nada por que son niños! Ren lo sabe, lo saben todos sus amigos. Abrió la puerta del baño y salto sobre Kentaro abrazandolo llorando.

*Con los niños*

\- Ren y Kentaro se están tardando mucho, iré a buscarlos. - Dijo el mayor de los gemelos levantandoce y saliendo de la habitacion sin esperar un asentimiento de los mayores.

Cuando salio, agudizó sus oídos logrando escuchar un "¡Lo siento Kencchi!" De parte del rubio. Empezando a caminar en esa dirección hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitacion escucho sollozos.

\- No te... preocupes - Escucho la apagada y ronca voz de Kentaro, ¿Acaso Kentaro estaba llorando?

Luego de eso, no escucho nada más, solo sollozos ahogados de parte de ambos

El gemelo mayor fruncio el seño, enfadado, Ren era como su hermano, lo conocía desde siempre gracias a que su tío Kise siempre fue "amigo" de su padre. - ¿Por que no confías en nosotros Ren? - susurro evitando entrar y golpear al rubio por no confiar en los Kasamatsu.

Los gemelos no eran tontos, ya se habían dado cuenta del cariño mutuo que tenían su padre y Kise, ya habían hablado los dos hermanos y afrontaron que tarde o temprano, se irían a vivir con Kise y Ren.

* Con Midorima*

Midorima estaba caminado hacia la habitacion de Kuroko para revisarlo. Su mente estaba muy ocupada, ademas de las obligaciones como director del hospital, estaba muy atento a Kise, Takao y Kuroko. Realmente estaba estresado.

Estaba terminando de subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación del peliceleste cuando vio a Yuuki salir de la habitación de su padre muy asustado, camino rápidamente hacia el pequeño que miraba asustado a la gente que pasaba por el pasillo.

\- Yuuki. - le llamo el peliverede, Yuuki al verlo corrió hacia el y le abrazo una pierna mirando hacia los ojos del mayor. Este solo se acomodo los lentes para agacharce a su altura.

\- Tío Mi..dorima, tuve una pesadilla. - Fue lo que le dijo el menor, su vos le temblaba. Midorima no era bueno en el tema de calmar a los niños, pues su hijo era muy serio para su edad.

*Con Furihata*

Estaba en la mansion de Nijimura, esperando a que Akashi saliera del despacho del nombrado, pues estaban hablando de algo muy importante. Estaban hablando de quien fue y violo a Kuroko y casi lo mata.

El castaño se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofas de la sala, enfrente de el estaba Haizaki, completamente dormido mientras, usandos sus piernas de almohada, estaba Kuroo tambien dormido.

Que tierna escena, pensó, no todos los dias vez a Haizaki tan... tan... tan tranquilo.

Miro a su alrededor, Nijimura era un excelente investigador-detective privado, y se podria decir que vivía en una mansion igual que Sei.

Furihata estaba mas que seguro que, quien quiera que aiga sido el violador, estaba en serios problemas, muy pero muy serios problemas. En resumen.. su vida corría peligro..

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca, se levanto del sofá y miro a Akashi.

\- Kouki, ¿recuerdas a la esposa de Tetsuya? - el castaño asintió sorprendido. - Le aremos una visita especial.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

La guardería del tio Kuroko 12 ...

\- Kouki, ¿recuerdas a la esposa de Tetsuya? - el castaño asintió sorprendido. - Le aremos una visita especial. - Dijo el pelirojo y Furihata creyó ver tijeras detrás de el.

\- ¿Furihata-kun ira con nosotros? - pregunto Nijimura acercandoce al dormido Haizaki, planeaba despertarlo para decirle algo. Ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, Akashi miro al castaño para saber su respuesta.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a casa, Kei y Akemi estaran solos cuando vayan y recojan a los demas. - El castaño se rasco una mejilla un tanto nervioso mirando al pelirojo que se le acercaba.

\- De acuerdo, Kouki, dile al chofer que te lleve a casa, yo ire con Nijimura-san a visitar a Yagami Hana. - El pelirojo tomo a Kouki de una mejilla y lo acerco a el para darle un beso en los labios, suave. - Nos vemos mas tarde.

El castaño estaba rojo asta las orejas, pero aun asi, asintió y sonriendo salio de la mansion Nijimura, claro, después de despedirse de Nijimura.

*Con Kasamatsu*

Despues de mas de 7 llamadas de prensas queriendo saber el estado de Kise, Kasamatsu al fin pudo librarce de ellos e ir a recojer a sus hijos para ir al hospital, despues de todo, era hora de visitas.

\- ¿Donde esta tu hermano? - Pregunto el pelinegro mayor a su hijo menor una vez llego a la mansion de Akashi.

\- No lo se... la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando salio del cuarto de juegos para buscar a Ren y a Kentaro. - Le contesto Toshio mirando a su padre.

Kasamatsu solo suspiro, la mansion era grande, tardaría mucho en encontrar a su hijo.

\- Creo que hoy, no iremos a visitar al idiota. - Dijo tan bajo que Toshio lo escucho.

El gemelo menor bajo la mirada pensativo y de la nada, una idea le llego. - Papá, papá, ya se donde esta mi hermano. - y sin esperar respuesta de su padre, empezó a correr por uno de los pasillos.

Kasamatsu se quedo mirando a su hijo asta que lo perdio de vista, no lo seguiría, sabia que encontraría a su hermano y ambos irían a la sala, en donde kasamatsu los estara esperando.

*Con Midorima*

\- Shin-chan, que bueno que Yuuki ya se durmio.- Decía Takao con un tono algo apagado, mientras estaba recostado en una de las camas de la habitacion en la que estaba, Midorima estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, mientras que Yuuki dormía en el sofá de la habitacion.

\- Se durmio llorando, es muy pegado a kuroko nanodayo.- El peliverde miro de reojo como el pequeño peliceleste parecia tener un buen sueño.

\- Que bueno es saber que Shin-chan sigue siendo Shin-chan despues de tantos años. - Haciendo una sonrisa un tanto forzada pero sincera, Takao miro al peliverde a los ojos.

\- Me dices eso todos los dias Bakao. - el peliverde desvío la mirada.

\- Es que Shin-chan para muy ocupado en el hospital, sin un ayudante exelente como yo, tiene mucho que hacer y mucho papeleo que mirar, Shin-chan esta muy estresado, pero aun asi, cada vez que Shin-chan viene a verme, activa su modo Tsundere, y finge no estar interesado en como me encuentro, cuando la verdad es que esta muy preocupado y...

Takao tenia intenciones de seguir hablando un monton de cosas, pero Midorima tenia intenciones muy diferentes.

Significado: Takao dejo de hablar de golpe al estar su boca ocupada en otra accion repentina, accion que le dejo con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Desde cuando Midorima... ¡Tsunderima! ... iniciaba un beso.

*Con Haizaki*

Haizaki estaba aburrido, no sólo por que Nijimura lo despertó solo para decirle que cuidara de Kuroo asta que volviera, si no tambien por que el muy idiota no le dijo a donde iría con Akashi. No es como si le importara, bueno quisas un poco ya que no queria tener a Kuroo molestandolo todo el tiempo.

Aburrido y todavia mas con un hambre reciente, Haizaki se movió un poco, evitando despertar al enano que dormía usando sus piernas de almohada. Cuando estuvo libre, camino hacia la cocina y busco en la heladera algo que comer.

\- Rayos, esto es obra del demonio. - Dijo Haizaki mirando que la heladera solo tenia comida sana guardada.

No tuvo mas obsion que buscar su tarjeta de credito y salir de la mansion en busca de algo que se pueda comer y lo deje satisfecho.

\- Tipico, siempre se olvida que me deja solo, ¿como es que mi padre lo soporta?. - Susurro Kuroo un tanto adormilado mientras miraba por la ventana al mayor salir de la mansion.

*Con Aomine*

…~Flash Back~…

Dos dias despues del incidente del hospital.

\- Les preguntare por ultima vez... ¿¡Quien los contrato!? Y ¿¡Cual era su maldito objetivo!? Matar a Tetsu ¿verdad? Dañar mas a Yuuki ¿no? - Aomine estaba enojado, mirando a los cuatro hombres esposados que estaban sentados frente suyo, sin hablar, en silencio. Cosa que izo que Aomine se enojara mas de lo que estaba. - ¡Respondan malditacea! - Sacando su pistola de donde la tenia guardada, el peliazul apunto a uno de los cuatro. Estaba arto de su jodido silencio

\- p-por favor... suelte el arma Aomine-san - Fred entro ala habitacion al escuchar el griterío de su jefe. E intentó calmarlo.

\- Esta bien, esta bien Fred, me tranquilizo. - Aomine guardo el arma y miro al hombre que tenia una pequeña cortadura en su cuello. - Tu pareces ser el lider, Fred, quiero que encierres a esos tres menos a este idiota.

\- Si señor.- Fred asintió sacando a los tres señalados, de la habitacion, dejando solo a si jefe y al supuesto lider

\- Ya, estamos solos, responde o muere. - Y nuevamente el peliazul saco su arma y apunto ala cabeza al "lider" sin llegar a quitarle el seguro. Aomine no era un genio en la paciencia, y sus métodos para interrogar eran... un poco... al estilo Aomine.

\- Es...esta bien.. solo.. solo baja la maldita arma.. - Aomine la dejo en la mesita mas cercana. - Primero, no se quien mierda es ese tal Tetsu, ni mucho menos se quien es Yuuki, segundo, esos idiotas y yo... no trabajamos para nadie, robamos un banco ase un mes... y solo queríamos robar el dinero que se guarda en ese hospital, despues de todo es el mejor de todo Tokio y es ayudado económicamente por las empresas Akashi, el dinero que guardan hay es mucho... - En todo el tiempo que el hombre hablo, Aomine se mantuvo en silencio apretando los puños. Mas que enfadado y confundido, entonces salio de la habitacion sin comentarle nada al tipo.

\- Tantas cosas me hacen tener hambre.. - Suspiro al llegar a su oficina.  
\- …~Fin del Flash Back~…

\- Aomine-san... - La profunda voz de Fred izo que Aomine despierte de sus pensamientos y lo mirara. - Llamo Momoi-san, dijo que vendría por Eiki mas tarde.

\- *Con Akashi y Nijimura*

\- Al fin llegamos, debo admitir, que para ser la hija de uno de los hombre mas ricos de Tokio, su hogar es... pequeño y simple. - Dijo Nijimura bajando de la limusina que los habia llevado a una casa de solo dos pisos y un jardin trasero no tan grande.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

La guarderia del tío Kuroko 13

*Con Yuuki*

El pequeño peliceleste abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que lo iluminaba, se tallo los ojos con sus manitos y luego se puso de pie viendo que estaba en la habitacion de su tio Takao. Miro fijamente la cama en donde su tio pelinegro dormía, claro que, Takao no estaba allí, "quizás esta en el baño", pensó el pequeño caminado hacia la puerta del baño y tocarla dos veces y decir.

\- Tio Takao, ire con mi papi~ - aviso, esperando que el mayor le responda.

\- E-esta bien... ten cuidado con las escaleras.. y no hables... con extraños. - Le contesto un tanto extraño el mayor, Yuuki solo asintió y salio de la habitacion.

El pequeño ya estando en el pasillo, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que no estaban muy lejos, y, una vez estuvo en el inicio de las escaleras, una de las enfermeras del hospital se le acercó.

\- Yuuki-chan~ ven te ayudo. - Dijo la mujer amablemente tomando en brazos al niño y bajando las escaleras, una vez en el segundo piso, la mujer lo dejo en el suelo y se despidió de el.

Yuuki agradeció con una pequeña reberencia para luego caminar un poco mas apresurado hacia la habitacion de su padre. Ya queria abrazar a su papá.

Cada vez que Kuroko resibia visitas se quedaba echado ya que no le gustaba estar sentado mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. Escuchaba lo que le decían, y comía lo que le ofrecían pero, no hablaba ni sonreía ni mostraba dolor alguno cuando Midorima iba y lo revisaba. Tan poco reacciono cuando Kasamatsu le habia contado lo que le ocurrió a Kise, tampoco cuando se entero que el rubio había entrado en coma, ni mucho menos cuando le dijeron que Takao necesitaba un donador. Simplemente se quedaba viendo a la nada.

Midorima sabia... sabia que el peliceleste lloraba por las noches mientras abrazaba a Yuuki que dormía profundamete. Lo habia escuchado murmurar cosas feas, insultandoce el mismo por no saber ser un buen padre, por no hablarle, por preocuparlo, por dejarce ver triste todo el tiempo!. Y Midorima se mordia la lengua, para no entrar y decirle lo contrario, vamos... todos sabemos que Midorima es un Tsundere. El no sabría que decir en esas circunstancias. O quizás si, pero no se animaba.

Incluso hubo una noche en la que Midorima lo escucho susurrar una oración, pidiendo que Kise despierte, que era un amigo muy cercano, que Takao se recupere pronto, que su hijo no sufra, que nadie sufra... Era otra persona de noche, una persona que lloraba asta dormirce.

Midorima no le habia dicho a nadie, pero, quien fuera el desgraciado mal nacido que se atrevió a violar a Kuroko, habia sido un maldito salvaje en esa accion, pues, aunque se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, el hijo de put* habia... ni siquiera podia pensarlo... habia... habia... desgarrado por dentro al peliceleste...

El peliverde se negaba a darle esa información a Akashi, por razones obvias, claro que, de todos modos el mal nacido violador, estaria muerto cuando sepan quien es.

Cuando íba a revisar a Kuroko, Midorima se encargaba de no hacer el mas minimo movimiento que pudiera lastimar a Kuroko, claro que, no lo revisaba solo, una enfermera lo ayudaba. Esa era otra cosa que no diria jamas. Por su Tsunderismo entiendan.

*Con Akashi y Nijimura*

\- Al fin llegamos, debo admitir, que para ser la hija de uno de los hombre mas ricos de Tokio, su hogar es... pequeño y simple. - Dijo Nijimura bajando de la limusina que los habia llevado a una casa de solo dos pisos y un jardin trasero no tan grande.

Akashi miro al mayor y luego toco el timbre.

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yagami Hana, la ex-esposa de Kuroko.

\- Vaya, Akashi, ¿A que se debe tu no tan bienvenida visita? - Saliendo de la casa la mujer se paro al frente del pelirojo. Sin intenciones de dejarlos pasar o algo por el estilo.

\- Sigues siendo la misma descarada de siempre Hana, pero yo creo que tu sabes por que estoy aqui. - Akashi miro a la mujer un tanto enojado.

\- Si.. me entere hace unos dias de lo que le sucedió a Tetsuya y a Yuuki. Pero no e tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlos, ya sabes, trabajo. - La mujer se a comodo el cabello un poco mirando a Nijimura. - Y tu amigo es...

\- Nijimura Shuuzo. - Se presento el pelinegro mirando abla mujer.

\- O si. - La mujer dejo de mirar a Nijimira y volvio a mirar al pelirojo.

\- Tu no trabajas, simplemente no te da la gana de ir a ver a tu hijo ni a Tetsuya. - Dijo Akashi, su pasiencia estaba por joderce.

\- Bueno, me pillaste, Akashi, pero entiende, Tetsuya no importa, por mi que se muera, pero Yuuki es otro tema, ese niño en primera no fue plane...

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! - Akashi se enojo e interrumpió la oracion de la mujer. - Para Tetsuya y todos nosotros sus amigos, Yuuki es importante, todos lo queremos, el echo de que tu no lo haigas querido nunca, no te da el maldito derecho de hablar blasfemias de el!, no se ni porque gasto mi tiempo en venir y tratar de razonar contigo... simplemente te digo, uye.. uye de japon lo mas antes que puedas, tu padre y tu madre caerán en bancarrota de eso me encargo yo, y tu, iras a la carcel junto con ese mal nacido que contrataste para matar a Tetsuya!. - Y sin mas, Akashi dio media vuelta y se fue junto con Nijimura. Yagami Hana se quedo muda con los ojos bien abiertos... - Como... lo supo...?.-

*Con Aomine*

El peliazul caminaba por uno de los pasillo de la mancion Akashi, dirijiendo sus pasos hacia la habitacion en donde estaban los niño, una vez allí entro y llamo.

\- Oi Eiki, vamos, tu madre esta abajo esperandote. - Aomine pudo ver la sonrisa de felicidad en su hijo.

\- Mamá! - Y feliz Eiki salio de la habitación, Aomine miro a todos los niños.

\- Lo siento.. - se disculpo, sabiendo que algunos habian perdido a sus madres, de echo, el unico que aun tenia a su madre cerca era Eiki, tambien Yuuki, pero todos saben que esa tal Hana no le da el mas mínimo interes.

Cuando Eiki vio a su madre en la entrada de la mancion corrió hacia ella y se le lanzo encima.

\- Hola Eiki-chan~ - le sonrió la pelirosa abrazando lo.

\- Oi Satsuki, no olvides que la proxima semana empiezan las clases.- Dijo Aomine desde las escaleras.

\- Claro.. - Dijo Momoi y se fue sin mas con el niño.

La cosa era, una semana Eiki se quedaba con su padre, y una semana con su madre.

Continuara...

Notas del auto:

Gracias por leer~ Felices fiestas!


	14. Chapter 14

La guarderia del tio kuroko 14

~~~Flash Black~~~

kuroko recuerda cuando estaba en su segundo año en Seirin, Kagami y el eran inseparables y su union en los partidos le hacían dificil la victoria a los equipos que llegaban a retarlos.

De victorias, perdidas, lagrimas, risas, abrazos, celebraciones y mas... Kagami termino confesandoce a su sombra, y gran sorpresa fue, que este le correspondía. Fue muy graciosa la reacción de Kagami cuando toda la Kiseki No sedai se entero de su noviazgo, pues recibió varias amenazas de muerte si llegaba a dañar a Kuroko.

Fue cuestión de tiempo cuando Kuroko se entero del nuevo noviasgo de uno de sus amigos, y tenia que admitirlo, nunca penso que Furihata terminaría de novio de Akashi. Era una relacion un tanto rara, puesto que Furihata aun temblaba al lado de Akashi.

Luego le llego la noticia de que el Tsundere de la Kiseki, estaba de novio de Takao Kazunari, y admitía, que se lo esperaba desde un principio.

Unos días despues, cuando estaba caminando por un parque, encontro a Murasakibara besandose apasionadamente con Himuro, no sabia si salir corriendo o felicitarlos, pero obto por lo primero. Y asi fue como Kuroko Tetsuya, termino corriendo todo sonrojado, por dios, ¡Murasakibara casi y lo hacia en un parque con Himuro!.

Cuando llego a su casa se puso a pensar, casi todos sus amigos estaban en una relacion, solo faltaban Kise y Aomine.

Paso un mes, y Seirin tuvo un partido contra Kaijo.

Joder, ese fue uno de los partidos que Seirin perdió, y vaya que fue un partidaso.

El partido estaba Seirin 114 y Kaijo 100, Kise respiraba cansado, malditacea queria ganar, mas cuando su ex-senpai "y secretamente novio" estaba mirando lo entre el publico junto con Moriyama, ¡queria regalarle esa victoria a su equipo y su novio Joder!.

Y Kasamatsu noto su cansancio y ganas de ganar desde donde estaba, por lo que sin que se de cuenta, grito: "¡No te rindas, Ryota!".

Kise sonrió, mirando a Kagami retadoramente y entonces sucedió lo que trajo la victoria a Kaijo y lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos sus antiguos compañeros de la Kiseki. Kise entro en la zona.

Akashi sonrió orgulloso secretamente junto con Aomine, Midorima solo se acomodo los lentes y sonrió levemente, Murasakibara se quedo mirando el partido mas interesado en el partido que en Himuro y sus dulces y Momoi casi lloro.

Era una maldita besatia en la zona y mas con su copia perfecta, lo que llevo a Kagami a entrar en la zona, pero ni con eso Seirin logro detener a Kise. El tablero cambio increiblemente, Seirin 122 y Kaijo 128.

Kasamatsu sonrió cuando encontro a Kise en la entrada de los camerinos y lo felicito junto con todo el equipo. Kise solo lloro de felicidad enmedio del abrazo de todos sus amigos y estaba tan cansado que cayó dormido en los brazos de su novio que no pudo mas que sonrojarse y sonreir.

Pasaron dos semanas, Y la Kiseki No Sedai se reunio para un partido y recordar viejos tiempos, hay fue cuando Kuroko se entero que Aomine estaba en una relación con Sakurai. Y no pudo evitar pensar "¿Khe?" Osea, Aomine era un pervertido, y Sakurai, bueno, el hongo disculpon era un santo al lado de Aomine.

Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo, Kuroko se fue junto con su antigua Luz y Momoi, ya que Midorima habia sido recogido por un Takao sonriente, Akashi por una limusina y Kise y Murasakibara se fueron junto con Himuro y Kasamatsu que habian aparecido con helados.

A medio camino Aomine se les escapo junto con Sakurai que habia aparecido de la nada, sonriente de ver a Aomine. Oh, esas miradas enamoradas entre su antigua luz y el hongo disculpon, ahora entendía el por que eran novios. Se amaban y se notaba a distancia, aun que claro, Aomine intentaba ser indiferente cuando el castaño le sonrei.

Todo era color de rosas en las relaciones de sus amigos, incluso se entero que Haizaki habia vuelto a llevar el color de cabello que tenia en la secundaria Teiko solo por que Nijimura apareció y le dio una golpisa por ver su estupido estilo, y claro, ambos declararon que tenian una relacion de amorodio.

Pero las cosas hiban tan bien que Kuroko llego a temblar de miedo. Mas cuando se entero, ya en su ultimo año en Seirin, que Akashi habia terminado con Furihata, y su padre lo habia casado sin su opinion, con una heredera de la segunda familia mas poderosa de Japón. Le dio asco que ese hombre se llamara padre de Akashi, por dios, ¡solo lo hacia sufrir! Y su hijo estaba a un paso de ir a la universidad. Pero claro, el hombre solo queria asegurar la sexualidad de su hijo.

Seirin entero apoyo al castaño que lloraba ese día, y todos los de la kiseki lamentaban el nuevo destino de Akashi, sabiendo que no seria el unico que sufriria por la maldita sociedad.

y hay no paro el dolor, claro que no.

El señor Akashi era amigo de los Midorima y de los Kuroko, por eso cuando se entero que Tetsuya y Shintaro estaban llendoce por "mal camino" reunio a sus familiares y les dijo que sus hijos estaban con "seres de su mismo sexo".

Los padres se quedaron sorprendidos, y los Midorima dijeron muy en claro "o lo dejas o estas fuera de nuestras vidas"

Midorima no queria separarce de Takao, sinceramente casi queda siendo rechazado por sus padres, pero Takao, llorando y abrazado a el, le dijo que por su bien era mejor terminar su relacion. Midorima intento negarce, incluso llego a gritar enmedio de lagrimas, que lo amaba y que no queria separace de él, que no le importaba la sociedad. Pero Takao se largo a llorar mas, y le dio un fuerte manazo en la mejilla derecha, luego lo beso, y el beso tuvo un sabor amargo a despedida.

Los Kuroko solo vieron con desepcion a su hijo y le dijeron: "Jamas espere esto de ti Tetsuya"

Kagami fue casi amenazodo de muerte por el padre de Kuroko, por esa razon, Kuroko le dijo mientras lloraba, que era mejor terminar, que no queria que su vida este en peligro de esa manera. Y Kagami no lucho mucho para negarce, solo lo beso mientras lo abrazaba con todo el amor que le tenia. Mas tarde Kuroko se entero que Kagami se habia ido junto con Himuro y Alex a estados unidos, para estudiar alla. Kuroko lloro toda la noche encerrado en su habitación, ignorando los gritos de su padre.

Kise se entero al otro dia de los sucesos de sus amigos, y estaba triste por ellos, tanto que afecto su personalidad. Y Kasamatsu se dio cuenta.

Cuando llego de la universidad, encontro a Kise abrazando sus piernas y llorando. Por que si, Kise habia escapado unos dias de las clases en Kaijo para ir a Tokio en donde estudia su novio.

Kasamatsu se le ha cerco y le pregunto por que lloraba, Kise solo le dijo que lo amaba con toda su vida, que era lo mas importante para el y que no queria que se separaran, Kasamatsu no endia, por eso solo a tino a abarzarlo y besarle la frente repetidas beses para calmar a su rubio novio.

Una llamada llamo la atencion de ambos, el celular del rubio no dejaba de sonar, y en la pantalla decia que era su padre, el rubio no queria responder, sus lagrimas salieron mas que antes y se abrazo mas al mayor gritando que no aceptaría nada que sus padres le dijeran.

Pasaron dos dias de los sucesos en el departamento de Kasamatsu, y Kise estaba dormido, era media noche despues de todo, y Kasamatsu estaba despierto, no podia dejar de pensar en que habia ocasionado un colpaso de esa manera en el rubio.

Y entonces le llamo la atencion el celular del rubio, que estaba en la mesita de noche. Se sentó evitado hacer el mayor ruido para no despertar al menor, y tomo el celular del rubio y lo desbloqueo dejando a la vista una foto de Kise y el juntos en un festival, ambos sonriendo a la camara, joder que dia mas divertido que fue ese, dejo la foto de lado y reviso una por uno los mensajes que el padre de Ryota le habia estado mandando a su hijo, y se sorprendió, los mensajes eran horrendos.

"Ryota, ¡que hicimos mal para que termines siendo novio de un chico!"

" Quiero que termines esto Ryota, deja de jugar "

"No acepto esto, si no lo terminas, date por muerto, por que aqui, estas muerto para nosotros"

Y no quiso leer mas, solo dejo el celular donde estaba y miro al rubio llorando, si llorando, estaba llorando.

La sociedad no se da cuenta del dolor que le causa a las personas.

Continuara...

Notas del autor:

Gracias por leer! 


End file.
